


Uber Love

by Lishah21



Category: Clarke Griffin/Lexa - Fandom, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, clarke and lexa - Fandom
Genre: Artist Clarke, Bartender Lexa (The 100), Blood and Violence, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Angst, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love at First Sight, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sad Lexa, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lishah21/pseuds/Lishah21
Summary: Clarke Griffin hates her life. She's under control from an overbearing, homophobic mother who wants to marry her off to someone she doesn't even love to keep her mouth shut. After discovering her mother's dirty little secrets in the political world, Clarke needs to make a run to avoid being shut down forever. So on the day of her wedding, she makes a break with the help of one hot looking Uber driver, who carries secrets of her own, and together they make a break for freedom. But life is never that simple now is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I posted this fic last year, but I took it down to refurbish this whole thing and hopefully it's better than before. This fic belongs to a friend of mine, so I'm just helping to post this up. Don't worry, I had some say in it, but mmy friend came up with the idea. Enjoy :)

It was just an average day. Just like any other day. Alexandria Jasmine Woods, Uber driver by day and hotshot bartender by night. That was the life she led. Doing the same routine every day, living her life on repeat. She is a smart woman to be honest. She has a Master’s in Business and Music. But, life didn’t’ go the way she wanted too. She fell in love. Got her heart broken. Served in the military for four years. She’s seen things, done things, heard things, all in her entire lifetime. She has a small circle of friends. Her older sister, Anya, her best and loyal chef friend Indra, big and wide smiles Lincoln who is a mechanic that fix cars. There was also Anya’s girlfriend who was her partner in the bar as well, Raven Reyes. Life would have been the best thing ever for Lexa. She’s guarded, has a stoic expression and never once does she smile at the people she picks up. She doesn’t start conversations or ask people about their day. Those who don’t know her well enough thinks she’s mute. But she’s not. It was around 11 am, Lexa was driving down the road in her Black Corvette. She was rich after all. Yet she never showed it to others.

 

What a way to drive in an UBER with style. Lexa would usually drive her 4 seater BMW most days but she decided that she wanted some peace and quiet with a single person today. She was hoping that maybe businessmen would call for her. Or single people perhaps. They rarely talked much to her, preferring to listening to their own songs or just keep it quiet. Occasionally she would have families, but most of them who took her Uber were usually singletons.

 

“Hello?” Lexa tapped her Bluetooth earpiece as she stopped over at the side of the road and parked the car.

 

“Heya sis! You working the bar tonight?”

 

“Nope. My off day today. Won’t be back until tomorrow night.”

 

“Alrighty cools. Raven just texted me saying that she was going to be alone tonight and totally forgotten you were off. My bad. Still driving?”

 

“Yes Anya. I’ll take one last ride and then head home for sleep ok?” Lexa sighed over the phone, knowing her sister was really a pain when she found out about Lexa not sleeping.

 

“Lexa, I know your strong and what not, but please, forsaking your sleep for work is something I rather not have you doing. And you could risk those travelling with you. So please, last ride and go home. Got it?”

 

“Yes An. I will. See you tomorrow.”

 

“Be safe. Bye.”

 

Anya was right about one thing; she was way over her head. She had been working 12 hours at the bar, until 6am that morning and now she was going extra hours driving. She could literally kill herself or even kill the person from just pure exhaustion. Okay Lexa, just one more passenger. She told herself obviously.

 

The notification on her phone popped up, someone requesting a ride from a church. And the weird thing about it was, the address that was there only had the location of the beach. Who goes from a church to a beach on Sunday when they were having Church mass at this time? Lexa accepted it anyway, maybe an urgent business meeting that this person had to skip church or what not. At most she could turn it down if it was two or more people. She didn’t need the cash right now anyway. She had enough to last the month, actually no. Enough to retire in style. But maybe extra wouldn’t hurt that bad. But what the heck. Just one last ride for the day.

 

And the last ride it will be that will change her life, forever.

* * *

 

 The church had this musty old smell that filled Clarke Griffin’s nose, her bridal dress, flowing excessively to the ground. It was ugly. Her mother had handpicked the dress herself and she hated it with all her heart. She didn’t like the idea of having to be married to someone she didn’t know, and worst of all, she was treated like a pet. Her family’s pet. She was forced to do everything against her own free will. She was nothing but a pawn.

 

Clarke looks down at her phone, pacing back and forth in her dressing room, waiting for a driver to pick her up. She had planned this day for a very long time. She was going to make her own decisions from now on and she will live life the way she should have. The young doctor opened the cupboard, grabbing her duffel bag out and opening it up. Stacks and stacks of cash was placed inside, and Clarke checked her phone again. 10 mins.

 

Enough time to get through the window and run down the road with her bag and make a grand escape. She was willing to pay a large sum of money who could get her the hell away from her family. Her disgusting family. Except her father. The man loved her so much, and he was the one who told her to run. Live life the way she should. Her mother was a well-respected governor of the state, and she was kept away from the public eye. A corrupt one to say the least. Her father was just an advisor, but of course, his advice was nothing more but wasted words.

 

Clarke looked at her phone again. 5 mins. Good. She thought. Clarke ran towards the door and locked it. No one could stop her now. She had forced everyone out for she wanted time alone to herself. Yeah, time to run. Clarke checked the details of her ride and to her happiness, it was a Corvette. Corvette’s go fast. She hoped the old man would be kind enough to get her as far away as possible.

 

“Clarke? It’s me Abby. Open up.”

 

Argh. Abby. Her own mother couldn’t even say mom. Never did. She stopped saying mom ever since she came into power. Clarke knew about her mother’s shady dealings because she had stumbled upon it and now she was being forced to marry a politician’s son to keep her mouth shut. Her husband to be, so called, Finn Collins, was known to be a wife beater. Yeah, he would beat woman up but of course, a politician’s son always gets away with the law. And Clarke, she had a dick so to speak. She would rather marry a woman than a man, and Finn was disgusted that his wife to be was actually born with two genders. Abby was disgusted with her as well. If it wasn’t for her father, well, her dick would have been removed the day she was born.

 

“Clarke, if you don’t open up this instant, I will have them bring down the door. You have 10 seconds.” Abby shouts from behind the door.

 

Then, the sounds of hope came. Her ride had arrived. The sounds of the engine had filled the quiet neighbourhood and Clarke pushed the window open, throwing the bag out and jumped out of the window herself. Clarke grabbed her bag and ran for her life.

 

Towards the car that would change her life forever.

* * *

 

 It’s not every day you see something out of the ordinary. I mean come on. You stop outside a church, with no one around, expecting a priest perhaps to come out and here you are looking out the window, watching a bride throw her duffel bag out, along with herself and running towards your car. Lexa thought to herself. What in the world?

 

The bride was freakishly pretty with those golden locks of hair and not to mention the breasts that swayed around as she ran across the courtyard. But what caught her attention the most was those blue ocean eyes that were glowing in the sun. It was stunning even from far away. The dress looked like shit, but it didn’t matter. Who the hell was this girl? The girl stopped in front of the door and yanked it open, jumping into the seat and slamming the door.

 

“Drive!”

 

Lexa didn’t wait to hear another word and sped off down the road. Lexa looked at the blonde who was turning her head to keep looking back, making sure nothing was following her or no one would follow her. As she assumed.

 

“No one is following if that’s what your worrying about.”

 

Nice Lexa. You never talk to your passengers. Ever. Unless forced into the conversation.

 

“Sorry. Just wanting to be sure.”

 

“Sure. Where exactly do you want me to drop you off at the beach? You didn’t put in a specific location.”

 

Clarke took a second to calm down and then she realised who the driver was. She looked absolutely stunning. Her brown locks of hair were pushed to the side, her toned arms that were covered under the white shirt she wore with its sleeves folded up. Her vest that was buttoned up kept her tie tucked neatly inside and those black jeans that stuck to her thighs could make Clarke come right there and then.

 

“Ummm maam? Where do you want me to drop you off?”

 

“Could you just drive to the beach? I mean just go along there and then I’ll see where you can drop me off?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Then silence. Clarke’s mind kept drifting back towards the gorgeous brunette who was driving beside her. Clarke wondered about this mysterious woman. She’s a hot looking piece of art that kept a stoic expression and her eyes never left the road. She was intrigued.

 

“What’s a woman like you driving UBER may I ask?” Clarke looked at Lexa, her eyes still focused on the road.

 

“And what is a woman like you in a horrendous wedding dress running from your marriage to be?”

 

Clarke was slightly taken aback by the woman’s cold tone. She was a force to be reckoned with no doubt.

 

“I…. I was arranged to be married to someone I don’t know.” Lexa felt a tinge of sadness in the blonde’s voice.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I just, I don’t know. My mom is the governor of the state and she wants to marry me off to a politician’s son to ensure I keep my mouth shut. I found some information about my mother’s shady dealings within the government. So, I couldn’t live like that anymore and I just had to leave.” Clarke had tears running down her cheeks as she stared out the window of the car. Clarke even wondered why she would talk to a stranger she barely knew about her life’s problems.

 

“I'm sorry. Life sucks sometimes huh?” Really Lexa? Your talking to a girl who's been through so much and you're talking to her that way? Seriously?

 

“Yeah. It does.”

 

And the conversation ended. Lexa kept on driving and staring at the rear-view mirror from time to time, making sure no one was following. She felt uneasy to say the least. Not because of this woman beside her but the people who were going to be after her. She was the governor’s daughter after all. And if she has evidence that can send them all to jail, her own life was at risk. Yet, deep in her heart, she felt the need to protect this woman. To care for her. To love her. Hey wait. Stop it Lexa. You're going too far. You barely know her. Hell, you don't even know her name. And she decides to start the conversation again.

 

“What's your name?” Lexa asks.

 

The blonde seems hesitant at first, but gives in slowly when she sees Lexa's soft smile.

 

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.”

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Clarke. My name is Lexa.”

 

“Nice to meet you too Lexa. Thank you, for taking my UBER request. I appreciate it.” Lexa felt the sigh of relief escape Clarke's lips.

 

“I was about to go home really. But I decided I would take one last call. And turns out, I was lucky enough to get you as my last passenger for the day.”

 

Conversation ended again. This was getting awkward. Both woman was attracted to each other. To say the least. But it was just easy that they had settled into the silence that was surrounding them. It felt peaceful. It felt right. Lexa drove along the road, having reached the beach, and Clarke pointed towards a bench under a tree, letting her know to stop her there. Lexa didn't want to say goodbye so soon.

 

“Well, I guess this is it.” Lexa sighed and turned to look at Clarke.

 

Clarke couldn't help but realise that the girl before her had such beautiful emerald green eyes that sparkled in the sunshine. She looked absolutely stunning.

 

“How much for the fare?”

 

“Don't need too. Let's just say It's a gift from me for being brave and doing what was right in your life.” Lexa gave Clarke a wink before putting her hand out.

 

“May we meet again.”

 

Clarke stared at Lexa, moving her hand to shake Lexa’s. But both woman didn’t let go. Their eyes were interlocked with each other. Eyes never blinking.

 

“May we meet again Lexa.”

 

Clarke immediately grabbed her bag and bolted out the door. She didn’t know what happened that instant. One moment she was staring into the forest, the next, she was running out of the car. Clarke walked towards the table, placing her duffel bag there and stared into the distance. Maybe she should have asked Lexa for help. God, if her friends saw her now, they knew she was whipped to the core by her mysterious yet humble Uber driver. No one has been that nice to her.

 

Lexa sure as hell must have known who her mother was and who she was judging that people knew her mother. Clarke was kept away from the public eye in fear that she would tell the world about the secrets she had about the dirty system. Even when she worked at the hospital, she was under watchful eyes, and she couldn’t be away for long.

 

She was alone now. In a stupid dress. And watchful eyes. Nowhere was safe. But the sincerity of the brunette made her feel safe.

 

“I’m assuming you don’t have a getaway plan that far ahead in your mind?” Clarke jumped back and turned to face Lexa. Her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, her hair blowing in the wind. She was stunning.

 

“No. I… I yeah. I didn’t plan this far.” Lexa eyed her for a moment before walking over towards her.

 

“Alright then. Come with me. I’ll take you to my place. I doubt any government crazy officials would come looking for you there. But first, we need to get you some fresh clothes. The dumb bridal dress looks ugly on you. And it’s a sight for sore eyes seriously. What dumb person whipped up this crap?” Clarke laughed at the snarky comment made by Lexa. Clarke was starting to think that maybe, just maybe she would be free.

 

Free with her knight in shining armour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe secrets is what keeps us alive.

Clarke didn’t know why Lexa was being so nice to her. Especially when she herself was trouble. She had money in her duffel bag which could easily pay for the clothes that she was wearing, but Lexa insisted on paying for it. Was it because she felt sorry for Clarke? Or did she just feel the need to make use of her? Clarke stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing dark jeans with a blue tank top and a blue jacket that fit perfectly with her body. Her hair was neatly tied in braids to the back after she had changed her clothes. Clarke sat in the car, waiting patiently for Lexa to return. She wondered what the brunette had in mind and she was desperate for any help. She just didn’t think it would be with her hot stuff Uber driver. Never was it something that could ever cross her mind.

 

“It’s not much but I figured Taco’s from Taco Bell would be enough to last you until I get you back to my place. Consider it your safe house for now.” Lexa had gotten back into the car and shut the door, passing the bag of Taco’s to her.

 

“Lexa….. Why are you helping me? I mean… I caused you enough trouble. And the police would come looking for you and stuff and you could go to prison if they decide to frame you and what not.” Clarke wanted to know the brunette’s intentions, despite how shitty it might sound to her right now.

 

“Look Clarke, I was born in a system whereby us street kids were forced to survive on our own. To be on the run. To live a life trying not to be robbed or attacked for everything that you have. And that’s why when you told me about your situation, I know a soul like you deserves the help that some of us kids couldn’t get. It was a rarity for us.”

 

Clarke then realised what Lexa was when she was young. She was a foster kid. Shifted from one home to another, having to be criticised and bullied. To live with people, for some who cared, while others were just evil.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring back old memories of your past.” Clarke felt a tinge of regret only to receive a small chuckle from Lexa.

 

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Clarke. Like I said, we kids look out for those in trouble. Those who genuinely need it, we help. And for your case, you really do need help. Which also brings me to the next question.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“What did you intend to do exactly when you planned your escape? Did you want to disappear? Or make a break for a different country? What do you have in mind?” Clarke wiped her mouth that was covered in cheese, giggling slightly when Lexa perked an eyebrow up at her.

 

“Sorry. Haha… Ummm, I just need to disappear really. I have a thumb drive that has all the important documents inside and that if it falls into the wrong hands, it would be all for nothing. My dad had passed it to me for safe keeping. He was the only one who would help and so I made a break for it.”

 

“Why not leak the information to the public? Let them know about what’s going on?”

 

Clarke contemplated her answer for a moment. “Because my mother holds a lot of power over such places. And it’s too risky for me to do so and be caught.”

 

“Very well then. Disappear it is. And I might need your wedding dress too. I have something that would send a nice message to your mom. Well, it would be something that I could do at least to piss her off.” Lexa winked and started the car, driving away.

 

Clarke was awestruck by Lexa's mind. She was kind and protective towards her. Never had she found someone as caring and smart and cool like Lexa. She was the perfect star that belonged to the ocean of stars that light up the dark night. Lexa however, was way over her head. She wasn't like this at all. She would drop her passengers off and move on. Yet with Clarke, she was breaking down her walls so fast, hell she was scared. Scared that things were taking a turn in her dull world. She was excited. She felt like she was going on an adventure of a lifetime with this woman. She felt the thrill of breaking laws with Clarke. And she planned to do it with a bang.

 

Her tiredness had disappeared and she was rolling on a ball. Maybe because she had coffee with 4 extra shots of expresso added and that's the reason why she was going wild with adrenaline.

 

“Uh Lexa, what exactly are you going to do?” Clarke asked with a confused expression.

 

“I'm going to make you disappear.”

* * *

 

 6 hours later……..

 

“Hey babe. You okay to work the bar alone tonight?” Anya approached her long-time girlfriend of 6 years who was shovelling Chinese noodles into her mouth.

 

“Relax An. I'll be fine. Lexa needs the rest anyway. She's been working long hours all week, damn that girl needs to get a life. You're her sister. Can't talk her into taking a break?”

 

“Ah no. That woman never understands the meaning of a rest day or a holiday. Even when she's not working at the bar, she's out driving Uber. She'll kill herself by the end of the night. Crazy bitch.” Anya groans as she walks over to their small dining table and takes a seat beside her girlfriend.

 

"Tell her to go fuck a girl and get herself laid and then marry the woman. Shouldn't be too hard, right?”

 

“You wish. Lexa would only lock herself in that apartment of hers and never speak to me for a week. She did that a few times, and I wondered if she was still alive by the end of the week. She's as stubborn as a mule.”

 

Raven chuckles to herself before passing a box of egg rolls to Anya who was working the night shift at the restaurant with Indra. They were earning good money and all of them were enjoying life the way they should be. Being born in the foster care system allowed them to make friends and bond as a family, making each other brothers and sisters, along with Raven whom she met in the foster house, quickly becoming lovers.

 

“Okay. Let's say this scenario happens. Lexa calls you this instant, telling you that she's going to disappear for a weak, either with someone or alone, and doesn't tell you anything about her whereabouts. What would you say to her?” Raven points her chopsticks at Anya.

 

“Well, I would say that sis, just be careful, don't die in a ditch somewhere and have fun. Just try not to die completely without saying goodbye to me. That will work.” Anya smirked and Raven swatted her arm.

 

“You're pathetic. What, she's dying and you want her to call you and say ‘sis, I'm dying. I love you.’ Then die? You’re a bitch.”

 

“A bitch you love. But honestly, if she did say that she's going off for a while, hell I'll say just go. Go have fun. She needs it.”

 

Anya was protective of her baby sister. She loved her for being the protective one of the family, for looking out for her when she was too afraid to fend for herself. They we're entered into the foster care system after their parents died. Lexa was only but a child, 5 years old and Anya was 8. Lexa was subjected to abuse and bullying when she spent time at one of the homes she was adopted to live in. Anya had been separated from her for years, before they met each other again at the age of 15 and Anya was 18, old enough to get a life of her own. The baby sister she knew was a hardened woman, her mentality older than the rest of her peers and even the adults. She never spoke to Anya about it. Not once. She didn't love but only had one time sex with certain woman and that's about it. Lexa had used the money their parents and put aside for them and went to college. Got her degree before getting her Masters, but again, she went astray after another incident in which she gave up on life. Anya had been one of the luckier ones to live a better life. But Lexa, she had the worse hit. She knew, but the girl was so closed off, it would take more than a sledgehammer to knock down her walls and discover all those layers that built up her walls.

 

“Hey babe? You alright?” Raven’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Yeah yeah I'm good. Thinking about the crowd tonight. Boy oh boy. Indra is bound to scream at someone sooner or later.”

 

“Indra needs to take a chill pill sometimes. Her anger management fucking sucks. How do you even tolerate her?”

 

“Well, perks of having your younger Sister train people to fight for self-defence. Lexa was in the military for four years you know.” Anya shoots Raven a knowing look before grabbing another egg roll.

 

“Yeah yeah. She almost killed me the other night when she tried to throw a bottle in the bin. If I wasn't watching, my pretty awesome face here would be scarred for life.”

 

“Jesus Raven. Relax. Oh, hang on.”

 

Anya’s phone was ringing.

 

“Hello sis. Did you have a good sleep?”

 

‘I haven't slept yet. Look, I'm taking off for a week or two. If someone comes looking for me at the bar or some government official, just tell them I took off on a holiday to nowhere.’

 

“Lexa, are you in some kind of trouble? If you are, please tell me Lexa. Don't keep this to yourself. Please.” Anya got worried all of a sudden. This was a first her sister had called talking about government officials and such.

 

‘I'm fine An. Just call Nyko in to hold down the fort for me until I come back. Don't bother contacting me. I'm going off grid for a while. See you when I see you. Bye.’

 

"Lexa wait..." Too late. Lexa had already hung up the phone and Anya groaned miserably.

 

"What happened? Is Lexa okay?” Raven was worried to say the least. She was her best friend and also her best bartender buddy she ever had.

 

“Lexa went off grid. She didn't tell me where she was going or what's going on, only telling me that if a government official comes looking for her, to tell them she went on a holiday and that we didn't know where she went. Which we don't.”

 

“She's going to be fine Anya. Although it does sound like she's in trouble with the law, but I'm certain she would be alright. She's ex-military. She's smart.”

 

“Your right.”

 

Anya sighed and prayed. Prayed that her Sister wasn't in trouble. Hopefully.

* * *

 

 Clarke and Lexa stood near the edge of a rapid river, Clarke's ugly wedding dress in hand, and Lexa grabbed a few pieces of wood to start a fire.

 

“So, we are going to burn the dress slightly, place the note in the sleeves and wait?”

 

“Uh not exactly. I'm just making it look like you were trying to run away, and that you wrote the address on the note, so when someone picks it up, it will lead to the place where a fire broke out and that you burned along with it. The blood that I pricked from your finger is all over the bones that I had placed in that shed and I burnt it. So basically, they think you're dead. It will be all over the news in a day or two and you're just going to have to wait it out away from public.”

 

Clarke was again awestruck. This woman was a genius. A mastermind in helping others to escape. And by proving her death, she would be free. But what made Clarke wonder was how Lexa had known how to create such a scene, and was she a previous government official or something? Clarke wanted to know.

 

“I still don't know how I can thank you enough for this Lexa. It feels so good to be free. Free from that hell house.”

 

“It’s nothing to repay for. Everyone needs to live a free life. Even you.”

 

Lexa then slides the note inside the small opening that was cut in the dress, and Lexa flings the gown out and into the river which will bound to be picked up by someone along the way. Clarke stood there silently, watching the dress disappear into the water before looking over at Lexa. She looked exhausted and tired. The eye bags that grew darker by the hour signalled that she hasn't slept for a day or two and she felt bad for making Lexa miss her sleep because of her. There were so many questions regarding her Uber driver. Not once has the brunette spoken to her about herself and everything had been centred around Clarke, leaving no room to talk to Lexa about who she is. No doubt that if she was going to be with this woman, she had best get to know her.

 

“Alright. Since that is settled, I'm putting you off radar for a week or two. Just to make sure that everything settles down, and then you're free to go. Do whatever you want to do. Sound good?”

 

“Yeah. Thanks again.”

 

“Don't mention it. Let's go.”

 

Lexa turned and walked back towards her car, opening up the passenger door for Clarke and a sudden feeling of arousal spread through Clarke as she watched Lexa open the door for her. She was the perfect gentleman but only a female version of it. Clarke stopped in front of her, staring deep into the brunette’s green emerald eyes that was filled with emptiness. She was soft spoken and respectable in her tone of talk with Clarke, a bit of humour once in a while but something in those eyes said a lot more than what should be.

 

Clarke darted her eyes up from Lexa's lips to stare at her again before looking back down at her lips. She wanted to kiss her. To let her know how much she appreciates her. Her kindness and her love. Okay that's stupid Clarke. Stop it. Lexa felt the same tinge of arousal flowing through her veins. Those ocean blue eyes were staring right deep into her soul. As if she could see past those walls that were built up over the years. The pain, the hate, the suffering. All of it. She dismissed it, but she allowed the blonde to look into her. And then those blue eyes shifted down before shifting back up to look her in the eye. She was contemplating on whether or not to kiss her. She only knew Clarke for a couple of hours. 6 to say the least, and there they were. Just an inch apart from each other.

 

Lexa kept repeating to herself over and over again. Love is weakness. She couldn't afford to love someone again. Not ever. But yet, all those words seem to disappear into the chest that she used to lock those feelings away. All those feelings of love, friendship, lust and arousal had been let out of the chest, and now it was consuming her to take the leap and kiss her. The tension between the two was rising explicitly and their hearts were beating like the drums of a marching band parade. Lexa couldn't tell how long they had been standing at that position. Minutes perhaps? Or maybe an hour? Okay that's an exaggeration. She could no longer resist the heat building between them.

 

So, she did the unthinkable and latched her lips onto Clarke's soft and smooth lips, kissing her with all the passion that resided in her heart. It was truly magical. Clarke didn't know what to think at first when Lexa had placed her lips on hers, but the feeling was right. It wasn't wrong. It wasn't something that her parents would despise her for. Not her dad but her mother. How she called it a sin to date the opposite sex despite her having two genders. Because her mother was afraid if the public found out about her daughter, and who her daughter is, it wouldn't be a secret no more. She would put her mother’s reputation on the line for being a bisexual and a transgender. Not just that, people would see Clarke as a woman who too had followed her mother’s footsteps. She thanked the gods that no one knew about her. For she didn't exist to the public. Which was a good thing to make the great escape. Clarke pulled away, her cheeks bright red and Lexa's face was completely flustered. She saw Lexa tug her collar, her eyes darting everywhere else but Clarke's.

 

“We should ummm….. we should get going. It will be sunset soon and we have an hour’s drive ahead of us.” Lexa quickly makes her way around the car and into the driver’s seat.

 

“Ummmmm thank you again?”

 

“Stop saying thank you Clarke. I know you are.” A small smile tugged at her lips before she started the engines and rode off into the distance.

* * *

 

 It was nightfall before they reached a secluded lodge out in the middle of nowhere. Clarke was getting more and more intrigued by the brunette who hasn't spoken two words to her since they shared a heated kiss. Clarke wondered whether or not the brunette was actually just tired or that she was embarrassed to kiss the girl earlier. 9 hours had passed and she was still reeling about the fact that she didn't know about her Uber saviour. Sometime during the ride, Clarke had switched on the radio just for the purpose of having the brunette stay awake at the wheel and not dose off, sending them to their death.

 

Clarke had wanted to offer the brunette some rest while she drove, but she didn't know if it was wise for she didn't know the location of the lodge except Lexa. It looked old on the outside. The windows were surprisingly still intact and that the lodge seemed cosier than usual. It was dark out and the only light that was there was the light from Lexa's car. The two of them got out, walking towards the front door and Lexa fished out keys from her back pocket. So, Lexa owns this lodge. She must be rich. No wonder she dresses as such. Rich kid that made it in life from a foster care system.

 

“You make yourself comfortable. I'll go and start the generator and will be back.”

 

Clarke couldn't see the smile on her face due to the darkness. Lexa disappeared a second later, leaving Clarke to navigate her way around the furniture in the darkness and look for a place to sit. After a while of adjusting her eyes to the darkness, the lights came on and Clarke closed her eyes to avoid the light blinding her immediately. Lexa came in shortly after and the exhaustion on her face was inevitable.

 

“You look really tired Lexa.”

 

“I’ll be okay. I don't have much stuff for clothing wise to sleep in and there is only one bed. So, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed.” Lexa took off her vest and placed it on the bar stool nearby.

 

Now that she had light, Clarke looked around the lodge and it was indeed small. A few paintings hung around and the furniture were all made of wood. The couch itself looked old and uncomfortable, but she didn't want Lexa sleeping on it, knowing the brunette was tired from that day’s event.

 

“I'll take the couch. It’s the least I could do since you helped me so much in one day. And besides, you will get better rest on a comfy bed.” Clarke mouthed off and moved over towards the couch.

 

“The couch is uncomfortable Clarke.”

 

“And yet you chose to sleep on it.”

 

“How about we both share a bed? I take one side, you take the other? Fair?” Lexa was blushing indeed, but turned her face to avoid the blonde catching the redness form on her face.

 

“Uh yeah sure. I'll just um…. Take the Left?”

 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

Both woman moved into the room, Lexa heading into the bathroom and coming back out with two shirts passing one to Clarke before moving back into the bathroom to change. Clarke did a quick change as well and jumped into her side of the bed. Lexa too then came out and Clarke definitely let her jaw drop. Lexa was in a black tank top and still in her jeans, walking around the bed and looked at Clarke who was staring at her.

 

“What?”

 

“Uh nothing. Nice tattoo.”

 

Lexa had a tribal looking tattoo on the left side of her arm and those toned arms were spectacular.

 

“Alrighty then. Good night.” Lexa had to hide the blush that formed on her cheeks, and slid into bed.

 

“Good night Lexa.”

 

And the lights of the lodge switched off, both woman wide awake and thinking about one another until sleep finally overtook them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. I know it's supposed to be uploaded on Sunday, but my friend insisted I post up one today. Hope you guys like and enjoy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U-Hauling at it's best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST RAPE AND VIOLENCE!!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

“I told you for the last time, I have no idea where my boss is. She hasn't been to work in the last two days. Only said she was going on a holiday to nowhere. I assume she took a vacation in the Bahamas sipping on Martinis.” Raven was growing frustrated with the two government officials that were standing there annoying her.

 

The two tall guys were questioning about the whereabouts of her boss Lexa, who had call several hours before to let her Sister know she was going off the grid. She wondered what the hell Lexa had done to conjure such attention especially from government officials. Lexa was previously in the army and even if she was asked to go to the office or something, they would let her know by a phone call. Not men with suits and ties.

 

“If she does come back soon, tell her she is needed for questioning. When exactly did you say, she left?” The dark-haired man eyed Raven, while the other just gave her a dumb expressionless look.

 

“Look, all I know is that she finished her shift two nights ago and said that she was going away for a week or two. That's all I know. She's not one to talk about things like these with me or anyone else. She's the boss. So, she comes and goes as she pleases.”

 

Raven lied through her teeth. Best she pretended that she knew nothing about Lexa's whereabouts because of the trouble that Lexa could get into. Street kids took care of their own kind. No matter what.

 

“Alright ma’am. If she does come back, do let us know. Thanks.” And both men walked away.

 

Raven let's out a sigh of relief before digging out her phone.

 

_“Babe, some government officials came looking for Lexa. She might be in trouble, I don't know. Isn't there anyway to contact her?”_

Raven was indeed worried. Lexa was like a sister to her anyway and she couldn't just let Lexa go guns blazing alone.

 

_“I'm sorry Raven. But if Lexa goes off the grid, she really goes off the grid. Her phone will be off and she covers her tracks really good. Even if there was a way to get to her, Lexa will ensure no one finds her. So, we are just gonna have to pray and hope for the best that Lexa will be okay.”_

_“I'm sorry babe. I just feel like she could depend on us for help ya know? She's not alone in this world.”_

_“She has demons in her head that she has yet to deal with. Things that happened to her in the past made her build her walls up high in the sky. It would be a miracle if someone does help to bring down her walls. Just take it easy at work okay? If she says a week or two, then a week or two we wait.”_

_“Alright then. See you in the morning. Love you.”_

_“Love you too babe. Bye.”_

Raven placed her phone back into her back pocket and started on her drinks for customers. One of Raven’s best friends, Octavia Blake, comes strolling into the bar and sits down on the chair, looking disappointed as ever. No, she looked as if the world just collapsed at her feet.

 

“Hey O. You look like someone just died. What's up?”

 

“Shits man. Clarke made a run for kingdom come today and she hasn't texted or called, anything to say if she's still alive or dead.” Octavia takes the shot glass of tequila and downs it before looking back up to Raven.

 

“Fuck. Did she say where she was headed?”

 

“Nope. Found her ugly wedding dress in a ditch somewhere along the river. Had the address in her small pocket and we went there, only to find some burnt up shed with human remains. It was covered in her DNA.”

 

Raven gasped in shock. Her other best friend Clarke was dead. They had known each other since high school and their friendship could never be broken. Clarke only had time for them whenever she was away from her overbearing mother to be with them, and other times, she was locked away in her own hell hole.

 

“Holy Fuck. Clarke's dead?” Raven all but dropped the glass that was in her hand.

 

“I don't believe it. She wouldn't know how to pull a stunt like that. It’s so not Clarke. Even so to create all that kind of mess, it’s crazy. She's not dumb enough to burn herself either.” Octavia rubbed her head, trying to think straight.

 

“Wait a minute… how did she make a run for it?” Raven was on to something and Octavia was well aware of the screws running in her mind like wildfire.

 

“Apparently, we saw a car pick her up. I'm assuming she called for an Uber driver. That's what I presume. The CIA has records of such things and that's why we know how Clarke made a break. We found the Uber car that was used to make her escape. She was at the beach. Around 2pm or so when the gps stopped. Tried a trace on the person but profile is not really detailed that we can actually find out who the driver was and we also assume that the driver just dropped her off and left. Clarke must be getting help from someone and I know she's still alive.”

 

“Well her mother is a dirty politician to begin with. Can't blame her for wanting to make a break for freedom.”

 

“Just wish Clarke would have told us. We are here to help. Not throw her back to her mother.” Octavia sighed before downing another shot.

 

“Well, she doesn't trust the world at all. Let alone with her mother having her hands on everyone and controlling the state as it is, I wouldn't be surprised Clarke doesn't trust us.”

 

“Yeah. I agree. Hey where's Lexa anyway? She off today?”

 

“Apparently, she called Anya at 6 earlier saying she was going off the grid for a week or two. I think she's in trouble. 2 government officials came in not too long ago asking about her whereabouts today before you came in.”

 

Raven poured herself a glass of scotch and looked around her to make sure no one was looking at them.

 

“I think Lexa is helping Clarke.”

 

“Wait what?” Octavia looks at her friend in shock.

 

“Think about it O. Government officials come in looking for her. The CIA wants Clarke for information. Lexa drives Uber and you said it yourself, Clarke won't be able to pull that kind of stunt to throw someone of the track. Lexa was ex-military and secret undercover agent. She's smart enough to create a scene. Then goes off grid for a week or two? Tell me that isn't a coincidence?”

 

Octavia couldn't believe that Raven actually made sense. She had read the files of her friend Lexa, when she served in the military, being one of the best of the best, and was running a team of highly trained soldiers that served in the shadows to eliminate threats. She was CIA after and was able to get her hands on the file just to check her friend out. Hopefully Lexa won't kill her for snooping around into her background out of curiosity.

 

“Your right. But why would she help Clarke? I mean if I'm a driver, I would drop my passenger off and go. Why help?”

 

“Because I know Lexa is haunted by something of her past. Something must have triggered her memory and she found the need to save a person’s life. Meaning Clarke. From what I heard, Lexa's ex was killed and she blames herself every day for not being able to save her life. That's all the detail I know. But that was only a rumour. Anya just thought that her ex left her and that was it. But we also think that maybe her girlfriend is still with her and Lexa goes off to see her or something. Lexa is never one to bring the girlfriends. So Lexa has a good heart and years of service, I'm not surprised she helped her out of kindness." Octavia nodded in understanding.

 

“Ah Lexa. Always the one to put herself first on the front lines than asking for help. Well if you're theory is right, then Clarke is with Lexa, then I can have an easy sleep tonight. If Clarke were to be safe, it would be with Lexa.”

 

“That I believe you so.”

 

And the two-woman stayed there in silence, thinking of a possibility as to why Lexa would help someone she didn't know. And clearly, Lexa's past would continue to haunt her until the day she sets it free.

* * *

 

 The sunlight was shining through the bedroom window, casting a wonderful glow onto Lexa's face as she slept peacefully. Clarke was wide awake and when she woke up, she realised something off. She was snuggled closely against Lexa, her arm wrapped around her waist and Clarke was practically in heaven. She felt safe and comfortable in the brunette’s protective arms, and for the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. No worries. No restless sleep in the middle of the night to make sure no one enters your room to pull a knife on you or your mother walking in to scream at you for disobeying her. Clarke had shifted her position and she came face to face with Lexa. There was a certain glow to her, like a peaceful corpse that was laid to rest. She was beautiful. But there was a slight tension in her sleeping features that made Clarke question why.

 

But overall, she was an angel sent down from heaven. Clarke would have sketched her there and then if she had her sketchbook with her. But she had to leave everything behind to make her stupid escape that only lasted until the beach. If she hadn't met Lexa, she would have been brought back to her mother almost within the day and then she would be stuck forever. Unknowingly, while deep in her thoughts, Clarke had begun tracing patterns on Lexa's back.  Lexa stirred from her slumber at the touch of fingers running down her back and she immediately pried her eyes open, only to close it back when the sunlight glared directly into her eyes. Slowly again, she opens her eyes to see the golden locks of hair falling to one side, the blue ocean eyes staring upwards, lost in her own thoughts as her head leaned against her palms. Lexa was caught up in the beauty of the woman before her. She was stunning and magnificent.

 

“What's going on in that mind of yours?”

 

Clarke flinched and she separated herself from Lexa, moving an inch or two back.

 

“I uh…. Morning. I was just…. Uh… ummmmm.”

 

Lexa chuckles lightly, moving to sit up in bed and cross her legs. Her brown locks of hair were stunning even when she just woke up. Perfect. Clarke did the same and sat up, still blushing from not a minute ago.

 

“Relax Clarke. You seem lost. So, I asked.” Clarke than realised that Lexa was ready to listen if Clarke ever wanted to talk about it.

 

“Just content really. It’s been forever since I'm free. And I just can't believe that I'm actually free.”

 

“Yeah. I know the feeling. It’s overwhelming at first, but you will get used to it.”

 

Clarke then had the sudden thought breach her mind. She had to ask Lexa why she was helping her. And she needed to know. She needed to know the real reason and not just one where she grew up in a system helping others.

 

“Lexa….. I know it’s not my place to ask, but I would really like to know the real reason why you're helping me. Please?”

 

Clarke immediately saw the change in Lexa's facial expression. The girl had a haunted look to her, and sadness filled her eyes as it started to turn glossy. Clarke in her experience as a doctor knew all too well that the girl had been through a lot. Lexa wasn’t one to talk about feelings, that she knew just by watching the change in her expression, and she hoped that maybe she could get some answers from Lexa without the possibility of hurting her. Well, too bad… she already did.

 

“Years ago… There was someone I held close to. We were in love. Was supposed to propose to her. So, we went out, had a great time. And we were along on a pier. 3 men came from behind us, and grabbed me, while another grabbed the girl I loved. So technically there were 4 men. I tried to fight all 3 men off me, but I was overpowered. They were trying to rob us and the man holding my girlfriend made her watch as they…..”

 

Lexa's voice choked backed the words that were coming out. The memories came flooding back and she felt weak. She felt weak for them making her cry. For her not saving the life of the one she truly loved. Lexa didn’t know why she could let it all out with Clarke. They barely knew each other. But deep inside, she felt safe, she felt care from Clarke, and with a heavy heart she continued.

 

“It's okay. You don't have to continue. It’s hurting you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

 

“No. I want you to know the reason why I helped. The 3 men that night, they raped me in front of the girl I loved so much. By the time, they were done with me, the screams that came from her had faded and I was just lying there on the ground. They took everything I had in my bag, and then the fourth guy, he stabbed her. Then he stabbed me. I held her in my arms as she slowly faded away and her last words to me was “only save those who are worth being saved. But for those who can't be saved, even if their worth it, always know that they loved you no matter what.” And she died there in my arms that night, while I was wheeled into the hospital close to death. That's why I helped you. I promised that as long as I'm alive, I would save as many people who deserves to be saved.”

 

Lexa was full on crying, and Clarke shifted her way over, and hugged the crying girl. Lexa wondered to herself. This isn't her. Why was she such a mess with this stranger. She had only known the girl since yesterday and her she was telling her about the pain she suffered from watching the love of her life die in her arms. Yet, it felt all so right. She let her walls come down. She never spoke to anyone about this. Not even her own sister.

 

“I'm sorry Lexa. I truly am. I wish I could take the pain away. I really do. But I can't. And I'm so sorry. I should have trusted your conscience that you were truly helping me. I'm sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault Clarke. It happened. Things happened. Its life. We do what we must to survive. And thank you for listening. No one ever heard about this. Not even the people I call family. I kept this in my heart for a long time and it feels relieving.” Lexa moved away and wiped her tears, giving Clarke a small smile.

 

"I'm glad that you talked about it. As a doctor, it's not good to keep things to yourself. It’s bad for your emotional stability. And I believe that maybe life should be about more than just surviving. Don't you think we deserve better than that?”

 

Lexa stops to think for a moment. She lets the words sink in to her. Clarke was right. For the longest of times, she had been living life in a dull world. Without happiness. Without fun. Without love. And then she turns to look back at Clarke, her memories of pain and abuse had just disappeared completely. She felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. Clarke was exceptionally close to her and she could almost feel the hot breath that radiated from Clarke's breath, drawing her ever closer.

 

“Maybe we do.”

 

And that’s all it took for Lexa to close the distance and place her lips on Clarke again. This time it wasn't about the thank you kiss that they shared the day before. This was a kiss of lust and need. Passion came into play as well and this was something that they longed for this was something that they had longed for. Not for each other, but for need to ease their aching desires that have longed been lost in the world of misery that they had lived in. Instantly, Lexa was being forced back down onto the bed, her shirt being pulled off with one go and she felt Clarke's own skin touch her. Clarke was fast in removing her clothing that was on her.

 

Clarke peppered kisses along Lexa's jawline and down to her neck, leaving marks of love and passion on her heated skin. Lexa released a soft moan when Clarke bit down onto Lexa's pulse point which had quickened along with her aching sex that was dying to be touched. She hasn’t felt this alive in a long time and no one could bring her to this point except her ex love. Her hands were being pinned to the side as Clarke readily sucked away at her skin and down to her chest. Clarke pulled Lexa up with her, unclasping her bra and removing it in one swift motion. Clarke was rough and Lexa enjoyed being taken as such. Clarke didn't waste any time in attacking her nipples that had grown hard from Clarke's roughness and she nibbled softly at her right nipple while her other hand land on her other breast. Her nipple was pulsing as Clarke took it between her fingers, twisting and rubbing the little thing.

 

Whimpers and moans continuously exited Lexa's mouth, and Clarke released her grip on her right nipple with a pop sound, sending shivers down her spine. Clarke bit down on Lexa's chest, leaving a raw bite mark before kissing it softly and trailing her kisses around Lexa's hard abs that flexed when Clarke ran her fingers down it. Clarke stopped at her navel, licking the small hole and sucking on it, causing Lexa to drip even more and her moans increased slightly in volume. It was extraordinary. At the same time, Clarke unbuttoned Lexa's jeans and pulling the zipper down slowly and painstakingly. Clarke felt heat waves flutter in her stomach as she looked at the needy brunette who struggled helplessly under her touch and she longed to this to someone. Clarke was hard as it is and she could come there and then just by listening to the brunette squirm under her. It was a beautiful sight to take in. It made her wildest dreams come true.

 

Clarke made her way further down, pulling Lexa's jeans off with her panties that were soaked to the bone as she touched the fabric while throwing it to the ground. Clarke spread open Lexa's legs, revealing a wet and throbbing pussy that was dripping with want and need. Clarke kissed the insides towards Lexa's dripping sex, leaving all her bite marks visible on her skin. Clarke took a second to look up at Lexa, wanting to be sure that this goddess before her wanted it as much as she did. With a single nod, Clarke moved back to Lexa's opening and ran her tongue along her slick wet skin. Clarke was in heaven. She tasted the girl who was completely at her mercy as she tasted her sweet nectar that flowed for her. Clarke got to work immediately, circling her tongue around Lexa's soft clit, causing Lexa to arch her back as she cursed out profanities at how Clarke was rendering her incapable of anything else.

 

Clarke wanted to push the limits and she inserted two fingers into Lexa's hot walls that immediately clenched tightly. Lexa arched her back even further as she felt herself go wild with Clarke's fingers sliding in and out of her. Lexa was panting hard, feeling the rush and ecstasy of her walls closing in on her and her clit being ravished by Clarke. Clarke did the unthinkable and added her third finger and Lexa screamed her heart out as she felt her orgasm pull through, sending her into a state of bliss as Clarke continued to fuck her effortlessly. It was pure perfection.  Once Lexa's walls had eased, Clarke withdrew her fingers and sucked them dry, before licking every last bit of juice that was left and moved her way back up towards Lexa, kissing her with her lust filled mouth, making sure Lexa had every chance to taste herself with all that she had left in her.

 

“Fuck your good.” Lexa breathed out heavily.

 

“Thank you. Tired already?” Clarke smirks only to be flipped over quickly.

 

“Oh. We’re not done yet.”

 

Lexa trails her lips along Clarke’s jaw, her fingers fumbling with the button of Clarke’s jeans, and when she managed to open it, Lexa all but stopped. She saw the one thing she never expected, and Lexa was in complete shock.

 

“I… I’m sorry… I didn’t tell you about it… fuck I’m just gonna go…” Before Clarke could bolt away, Lexa holds her hand out and places it on Clarke’s chest, pushing her back down onto the bed.

 

Clarke realise in the midst of Lexa’s state of shock, there was also adoration and love in her eyes. Seeing a naked Lexa in front of her made her cock pulse in want and need, and she could feel her shaft straining on the inside of her boxers. Lexa didn’t say a word, and she pulled Clarke’s boxers off, releasing the hidden treasure, and Clarke all but looked at Lexa with concern.

 

“You’re beautiful. Every inch of you.” Lexa murmurs, her head slowly going down, and her mouth latching on to Clarke’s thick and long shaft.

 

Clarke tilted her head back, the constant movements of Lexa’s hot mouth going up and down, made her shudder in arousal and need. She wondered what it would feel like to penetrate deep into Lexa, but knowing that the woman had a bad history of men doing things to her, she didn't know if the woman before her was ready. However, those thoughts were quickly pushed aside when Lexa leaned forward and took her lips in hers. It was soothing and calming, the way Lexa adjusted herself on top of Clarke, making Clarke feel safe and loved, despite being shut down constantly by everyone around her for being intersexual. She longed for someone to accept her for who she is, and not just a bargaining chip or a puppet, to be married to someone who had a dick and not want to be with one who had a dick too. But this woman before her, she was so much more. She was strong, beautiful, caring, and yet have been hurt so much more than she ever had received, was still standing strong and accepting Clarke for who she was. A single tear left her eyes, and Lexa caught on to it, making her move up to have a look at the blue eyed beauty below her.

 

“Hey… its okay. You're perfect to me.”

 

“I… I just never had someone… who accepted me for who I am so easily you know? I'm sorry… I mean I've dated others but never…” Clarke choked on her words, and Lexa smiled.

 

“Then those people were dumb enough to not have loved you for who you are. Because to me, you are the most beautiful and most precious gem in the world. And remember this, don't care about what others think about you. Care about being you and being proud about it.” Clarke smiled, letting another tear fall, and Lexa kissed it away, letting Clarke know that she was here, that she was alright and there was nothing for her to worry about. She was there to protect her.

 

“Thank… you.”

 

“Come on… let me take care of you.”

 

And Clarke smiled ever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So my friend just sent me this fresh new chapter. She has done some editing here and there and hopefully you guys like it. Ive read her stuff before she did the changes, so I'm excited to see what she has in store now. And she doesn't let me read until it's posted so it sucks. I have to close an eye to upload this. Anyways, just hit up the comments section if you guys enjoyed this ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time standstills when I'm with you.

“Governor, we were unable to find Clarke. We found remains of her body in a shed. But no thumb drive. We don’t know where she placed it. She burnt herself and most probably before she did, she burned herself with the knowledge of it. We scanned the area before the CIA could condone off the area.” Officer Bellamy Blake spoke, his partner Jasper, standing silently beside him.

 

Abby was furious. Her daughter had stolen everything that could cost her and the other officials jail time for the rest of their life and she had lost all of the evidence needed to be destroyed. She didn't know if it burned with her daughter in the fire, or that she was getting help from someone, she didn't know.

 

“What about the Uber driver? Any ID on the person?”

 

“No maam. It seems this driver does not have a profile. However, we managed to retrieve a name and we found this.” Bellamy handed the file over to Abby.

 

“Alexandria Jasmine Woods?”

 

“Yes ma'am. Served in the military for four years and she was under the military program ‘Black Ops’. Highly trained and skilled killer. She was the army's pet. For four years and then she left. This woman is smart. She has a Master in business and art. She currently works at a bar we we visited earlier to get some intel on her. But her staff said she left for a holiday two days ago.”

 

Abby rubbed her chin before closing the file and throwing it into the trash.

 

“Agent Bellamy. If this woman left two days ago, I sure as hell think that she must have a partner driving her car while she's away. Find her substitute driver and find out what the person knows about Clarke. If there is no other driver, then perhaps we have to assume that Clarke is dead. She must have stashed it away somewhere and that no one will find it.”

 

“Yes ma'am. So, do we continue this pursuit or no?”

 

“No. If Clarke sent the thumb drive somewhere else, then we will never find it. And if she sent it in to the media, we wouldn't be sitting here by now. It will be all over the news. We drop it. I have much bigger problems to worry about.”

 

Bellamy nodded his head at Abby and left the room with his partner in tow. Bellamy was enraged. Not that Abby didn't care or mourn for the death of her own daughter, but for the fact that he couldn't have Clarke to himself. He loved her secretly. Pretended to be on her side just because he wanted to gain her trust and hope that maybe one day she would see the love that he had for her. But it all went to waste. His boss had refused to continue the search and he was to stop no matter what. What he didn’t know was the fact that Clarke was born with two genders, and he kept thinking to himself she was just a beautiful woman who needed love.

 

He could call his younger sister, but it would only raise suspicion. Octavia hated him as it is even though they call once a week just to pretend in front of their parents that they were fine. But after that, they didn't even like to see each other. And he most certainly knew now that she would kill him on sight for Clarke's death. She would just shoot him dead when given the chance. But he could also lie to her and say that he too was looking for her. But then again, Octavia wouldn't care less about him. It was her best friend and Clarke must've told her that he was in love with her. He knew because one time, Octavia came barging in to his apartment and slamming him against the wall, to stay away from her.

 

And that he did. Silently from the back. He didn't know what to do now. Clarke was gone. Or is she really? He wasn't going to stop soon. He made it a point to wait for the Uber driver to return, and hopefully by then, he will get the answers he wanted.

 

I'll find you Clarke. I'll find you.

* * *

 

 Lexa was never tired. She was always on the go, running and exercising and even sparring. But, now, she was rendered incapable of doing anything. Clarke was panting hard on top of her and both women were absolutely drained of energy. They had spent all of Tuesday night making love and going on and on in screwing each other's brains out. It was fantastic sex. Best that either woman had in a long time. Only thing was, they didn't know where they stood in this small bubble of theirs. Well, they didn't know what they were, but that they had fucked each other in every corner of the lodge. The couch, the bathroom, the floor near the fireplace, the kitchen table top. Maybe even the car. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

 

They were basically two magnets that were attracted to each other. Lexa was sweating as she pulled the bedsheets to cover half their bodies. Clarke was still lazily placing soft kisses on Lexa's chest and they settled into a comfy position.

 

“Lexa?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are we?” Lexa stops the twirling of her fingers on Clarke's back and turns to look at the blonde.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean like as in…. are we friends? Fuck buddies? Or I don't know. What are we?”

 

Lexa contemplated for a moment. She didn't know what were they, 3 days together, already jumped to third base. Had countless rounds off sex all day and night. She didn't know. But she did have feelings for the girl. And she believed that Clarke had them for her too.

 

“What do you want us to be?” Clarke turned her head to look up at those emerald green eyes that she had come to enjoy so much now.

 

“Well, I'm going to be sticking close to you from now on, and I don't want to go back to the old life I lived. And you, you make me feel safe. I want to be…. I want to be with you. And I don’t want you to go. Sooo….. maybe we could be girlfriends?”

 

Lexa was taken aback by the sudden gesture. Girlfriend? She looked Clarke in the eye and knew this girl was dead serious. She could hear the voices in her head telling her not to. That she was only trouble. But the one voice in her heart was telling her not to miss the chance. She could hear her ex lovers voice, Costia, telling her in her heart that it's time to let go and be happy. That everything will be alright.

 

“If girlfriends you want us to be, then girlfriends we are.” Lexa smiled, making the decision in her heart and Clarke gave her a soft kiss, her heart fluttering wildly with butterflies.

 

“I mean if it's too much of a rush for you, we could just be friends. I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready for…..”

 

“Clarke. Stop. You really do have a habit of mumbling off, don't you?” Lexa chuckled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“Sorry. I do that all the time when I get nervous?” Clarke gave her puppy dog eyes that seems to be the only thing that Lexa would fall prey to and let Clarke have her way.

 

“Fine fine. I'm hungry. What do you want for lunch?”

 

“Ummmm, we don't have groceries and living off pizza is really unhealthy.” Lexa smirks and moves Clarke off of her, and grabs her bathrobe.

 

“Well doc, looks like you have to go grocery shopping with me. That's if you can keep up with the junk food I tend to marry in a store.” Lexa moves towards the bathroom, only for Clarke to jump off the bed and grab Lexa by the waist, tickling her.

 

“Oh, no you won't. We are eating healthy missy.”

 

Lexa was screaming and giggling so hard that both woman tumbled to the floor in laughter.

 

“Clarke please stop. Okay……. I’ll….. eat healthy. I was….. just teasing ……. you.” Lexa was wheezing from laughing so hard.

 

“Oh, so you do get my diagnosis then.” Clarke stopped and smirked at her.

 

“You are insufferable doc. Literally.”

 

“Love you too.” Clarke moves away from Lexa and runs into the bathroom, her naked butt swaying from left to right as she ran into the bathroom.

 

“I… I love you too Clarke.”

* * *

 

 After finally getting ready and dressed, Clarke and Lexa had driven down to a small town, where no one had seen them before in order to avoid any mass hysteria about a missing governor’s daughter, and of course to be safe, Lexa had to cut Clarke’s hair slightly shorter and use glasses. It was a rainy afternoon, very few people walking around the town due to the rain and it was just the perfect time for Clarke to be out and about. They stopped at a clothing store, buying clothes that were needed although they skipped out the pyjamas part because they slept naked now being with each other. Lexa would stand at the side and stare at Clarke, coming in and out of the dressing and turning around like a little child who just received a birthday present. Lexa would laugh and smile as Clarke teased, dancing and laughing without a care in the world. Clarke was finally free and she wasn’t going to stop being happy.

 

Clarke was living life. She got herself a girlfriend, one in which she wanted and now does love, going around to places that she has never seen before, even if it was a small town. Lexa was happier. She felt so alive, so free. Costia would have been proud of her. For being happy. Although she couldn’t rid herself of the memory, it was at least a start to a better life. She thought love never existed in this world after Costia died, but this, this was real.

 

“Hey babe? You okay?” Clarke called as she tugged on Lexa’s jacket.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Ready to go eat? I’m starved.” Lexa smiled and they made their way over to a diner, just across the street from them and they took a seat by the window.

 

“So, babe, tell me about you? Likes? dislikes?”

 

“I didn’t know we were on a date if your already asking questions?” Lexa’s smirk was fairly annoying.

 

“You’re an ass. Come on. Humour me with your life story.” Clarke had placed the menu down and smiled gleefully at Lexa who was trying to cover her face with the menu.

 

“Alright. Its not a perfect story but its okay I guess. I was in the foster care system with my older sister when I was five and she was eight. Our parents died in a plane crash coming back from New York. So, we were thrown into the foster care system. Anya was adopted first, but they didn't want to adopt a second child, so I was left behind. I went to school, was bullied by the kids for being part of a foster care system and I stuck to myself. I was too old by then to be adopted for I was already 13, as the years went on, so I just studied hard and did my own things. Turned 18 I took the first chance I got and went to college. Too smart for everyone else, I completed college within 2 years doing two majors, one was business and the other music. After which I completed my masters in both fields and joined the military afterwards, and then I started my own bar and drive Uber. That basically sums it up.”

 

Clarke felt sorry for the girl. She had the privileged life of everything she had, although it was the way her mother wanted her to be, but she was never bullied, never look down upon and never had the trouble of being all alone.

 

“Did you ever find your sister again?”

 

“Yeah. She came back for me when she turned 21. She gave me a place to stay. When I went to college. I used the money my parents had left behind for us and I got myself a decent education. And here I am. Sitting here looking at the prettiest girl in the world, who jumped into my car for the getaway of her life.”

 

Clarke started laughing, and she intertwined their fingers together before kissing Lexa's knuckles.

 

“Your beautiful. A person like you deserves so much better than the shitty life you had. I'm not going to leave you. No one deserves to be alone. Not ever.” Clarke smiled and the waitress came over to take their orders.

 

They ate together, laughing and smiling, and Lexa had really bright smiles and laughter for she had felt a certain weight lift completely off her shoulders. It was wonderful. It was just a simple day out, both of them getting to know one another. Talking about their favourite colour, their favourite food, movies, books. Basically, like a normal date that anyone would enjoy. The sex was good when they got back to the lodge. And Clarke wasn't surprised at all when Lexa told her it belonged to their parents before they passed. Lexa was a strong girl. And Clarke was ever prouder that she met her significant other as such. She was indeed lucky to have her. Clarke panted hard, the tip of her cock forming as she pounded into Lexa, feeling the sweat on Lexa's skin dribble down her stomach as she watches the brunette below her come undone. She was a work of art, her tattoos, her muscles, they were everything of a perfect specimen could ever be.

 

Lexa arched her back, her nails digging into her shoulders as Lexa felt her heated walls tighten around Clarke’s thick and long shaft, sweat trickling down her spine as Clarke bit down into her pulse point. Lexa hissed and moaned, pain mixing with pleasure, their bodies flushed together as they delved deeper into their hearts desire. Clarke was in bliss. Lexa was in heaven. She had never felt so full in her life. Passion and desire filled their minds and their souls. They were bound to each other. Clarke felt herself on the brink of letting go, having worked her way up close to reaching her peak, Lexa immediately pulls her all the way in, hitting her back walls and her womb. Lexa let’s go, her slick wet heat pulses around Clarke’s shaft, making Clarke scream Lexa’s name, scaring the animals nearby in the forest. Clarke collapsed immediately onto Lexa, both women clearly exhausted beyond all measures, and Lexa rolls them to the side, the pressure in her abdomen making it uncomfortable for her to have Clarke laying above her.

 

“I’ve never had such mind-blowing sex like this before. Honestly…” Clarke chuckled, making Lexa hum sleepily.

 

“I have to admit… in my lifetime of being with woman, I’ve never come across a perfect creature as beautiful and caring as you…” Lexa nuzzles her face into Clarke’s sweaty neck, Clarke running her fingers through her hair.

 

“What were your dreams Lexa? As in what did you want to do in life?” Clarke asks out of the blue, wondering what Lexa had always dreamed of doing.

 

“This will sound stupid… but I've always wanted to be a musician and singer. Sing and play my guitar all day and night. But life got in the way and reality hit like a ton of bricks. So I left for military for four years, came back and opened a bar, and drive for Uber. Occasionally, I would sing and play at the bar, but after that, it's working normally like everyone else.”

 

“Maybe one day you could sing and play for me? I sure as hell know you have a pretty voice.” Clarke kisses Lexa's forehead, rubbing her thumb against Lexa's exposed cheek, watching a small smile appear on her lovers face.

 

“Maybe one day. What about you? What did you always dreamed of doing? Besides being a Doctor?”

 

“Be an artist. Paint all day and night. Sell my art to the world. But my mum of course never allowed that to happen. Well not in front of her eyes. I had some good years where she left me be, and I got around to painting and stuff when I'm not on shift. Maybe I could be an artist now that I'm free. I wish my dad could be here to see it. That I'm okay and free.” Clarke was mindlessly running her fingers up and down Lexa's spine

 

“Maybe I could work something out for you and maybe get in contact with your dad.”

 

“How?”

 

“I am ex military Clarke. I have my ways of getting around things. Just got to be a little extra careful. That's all.” Lexa kisses Clarke's chest before turning up to look at her, tears in her eyes.

 

“What did I do to deserve someone like you?”

 

“You tell me that all the time. And maybe fate or some mythical force brought us together. Trust me… I've never felt this alive in a really long time. Costia would have been happy to meet you. She was always the social worker among us friends. Well, whoever I call friends now. She would have loved you from the start.” Lexa smiled at the memory of Costia always being the happy go lucky woman, making friends and always laughing and smiling.

 

“I would have told her that I promise to never let you go. To never hurt you or cause you pain. In fact, I would have told her just how lucky she was to have you taking care of her. Being the brave soldier that you are. I would promise her to make you happy and keep you safe. To love you unconditionally forever more. And pamper you with strawberries and Starbucks Caramel Macchiato.”

 

That sent Lexa laughing out loud. Clarke flips them over and blows bubbles into Lexa's stomach, pinning Lexa's hands above her head. After Clarke stopped torturing Lexa, they settled back into the comfortable silence, their nose brushing against each other.

 

“I love you.” It was but a bare whisper and Lexa smiled.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. SO my friend was supper happy about you guys commenting and she decided to let me upload today and let you guys enjoy it like she does. I've finally read it and I'm stoked. Hope you guys love it like I do. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning a vacation could lead to something unexpected.

“God, I need a vacation asap.”

 

Raven landed on the couch in the morning, Anya was whipping up eggs when Octavia came forward and handed Raven a glass of coffee. Octavia had stayed over for the night, the ladies having some bonding time that they never had in a long time. Raven had suggested that Octavia spend some time with them since Clarke went MIA, and they enjoyed their talks and sessions together from time to time.

 

“We all need a vacation. Well not as bad as your insignificant other half Lexa, but we all need one.” Octavia chimed as she spoke to Anya who only glared back at her friend.

 

“Easy for you to say O, you’re getting the next weekend off and not to mention Raven is working alongside Nyko who barely talks. Not saying my sister is a talker, but at least Raven here gets to go crazy looking at Lexa half naked when changing clothes in the locker room.”

 

“HEY!”

 

Raven shouts at Anya who smirks and Octavia just laughs at Raven’s cheeky ways of checking out hot bodies, especially Lexa. Lexa was the hot one among the group. Her shape, her eyes, her facial contours, none of them had that beauty like she did. Man, and woman go crazy over her and some had even given their numbers to her. But Lexa being Lexa, she was never interested.

 

“Oh, relax Raven. Admit it, all of us has actually stared at Lexa and we definitely have pictured her in our minds and dreams.”

 

“Seriously O. That’s fucking wrong. I won’t picture my sister in such a way. It’s my goddamn sister. And with Raven here, god it was a good thing that she didn’t continue chasing her ass. Or I would still be living in jealousy by now. Period.”

 

“Oh my god Anya. Your jealous of your own sister? Seriously?” Octavia feigns shock but laughs afterwards after receiving a perfect eye roll from her.

 

“Well because I joined college, and Lexa was already graduating, I decided to chase her and try to win her heart. But she only kept to herself, eventually we did become friends, we fucked a few times, actually no, we were considered friends with benefits. Then Anya came along and stole my heart when Lexa graduated and left to go play military. Actually, it was Lexa who introduced Anya to me. And I still haven’t sent her a gift basket as thanks.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Best story ever.” Anya spat with sarcasm clearly evident in her voice. Anya was a jealous prick to begin with that her sister was the hotter one among the group of them.

 

“God, I would never grow old of this story. But I still can’t believe you managed to get that pussy of yours in bed with commander stoicism. She is a toughie to get.”

 

“Why don’t you swindle your way in and try your luck? Or would Luna just tie you up in bed for good eh?” Raven moved her eyebrows up and down before receiving a smack across the head by Anya.

 

“Okay, seriously, this topic is going way out of hand. First of all, I’m not jealous you screwed with my sister and your boss because it was college and we didn’t know each other until Lexa introduced us and she disappeared from there. Secondly, you Octavia, have been mutually pining on my sister for years and she didn’t reciprocate her feelings for you and you ended up with Luna in which you love her more than anything else. Lastly, I’m going to kill my sister when I see her again for going on 1-2 weeks off the grid game and that if she ends up coming home married, I will kill her.”

 

“Okay. If she does come home married with her one true love, then what? For example, if only ah.”

 

“I uhhhh, well……. Okay if it was someone decent, and kind and lovable then maybe yes, I’ll consider it. But that is a chance that is slim to none. Shit like that only happens in stories. Hell she would just divorce that person in the end.” Anya was sceptical of her sister’s whereabouts.

 

“Fine. I rest my case. Okay, so do we go for a weekend getaway or no?” Octavia asks as she opens her calendar on her phone.

 

“Next weekend? Friday to Sunday? We can go to the lodge near the lake. I kinda missed that place. Lots of stuff to do there. Go swimming, barbecue, the whole lot.” Raven clapped happily.

 

“Indra is coming along. Says she needs a break too and she would cook for us. No poison involved for you Raven.” Anya typed away at her phone and both Raven and Octavia just gaped at Anya. It was a first that the stone-cold chef was joining them for a weekend getaway, and that she wasn't the type to associate with them. She had looks that could kill. Indra and Lexa could get along well, seeing that Indra actually respected Lexa like the commander of the entire army.

 

“Wow. I'm going to die. Indra would kill us all with rat poison that she sticks in our food. God have mercy on me.” Raven was on the floor, her hands put together in a praying position and she looked at the ceiling, as if expecting a light from heaven to shine down upon her.

 

“Don't be so fucking dramatic. Indra is the nicest chef in the world. And she just said no poison.”

 

“Then what about the restaurant? You and her aren’t there. Who's running it?” Octavia asks before sending a message to Luna, her girlfriend of 3 years, that she was going on an all ladies weekend trip to the lodge.

 

“Indra says she's got it covered. So were good. Raven babe, your closing the bar or asking Nyko and Murphy to take over?”

 

“I'll get Nyko and Murphy to run the place. Lexa would kill me if she found out I closed her bar just to go for a holiday.” Raven then texts Murphy, one of the boys who was working part time at the bar for college money that he had the weekend with Nyko to work.

 

“Alright. So were all set then. If only Lexa was around to take a trip with us. She would have at least let loose with us together. Get her sparring down with captain angry pants there.” Raven smirks as her girlfriend shakes her head in amusement.

 

“Oh Jesus. I rather not have them fight. I’ll be losing money like running water on an average basis.” Anya groans and Octavia laughs her ass off at the comment.

 

“That's because you always bet on your boss because she knows your betting habits and that if you do not bet on her, she would fire your sorry ass.” Raven rolled her eyes at Anya who shot back an angry glare.

 

“Relax you two. Let's just keep it chill and then we go have fun next weekend okay? Like it or not, Indra is coming with us and we gonna have to suck it up big time. Maybe get her drunk along the way but nonetheless, we don't need any more surprises for a lifetime yeah?”

 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever you say O. Let's eat. I'm starved.”

 

Little did they know, they were in for a surprise so big, they would be wishing they had never went to the lodge.

* * *

 

 The sun was at its highest peak, signalling that it was midday at the lodge and the view of the lake was magnificent. The grass was green, flowers had bloomed and the trees were glowing in green. A picnic basket was placed on top of a laid-out blanket and a very naked Clarke was laying on top of a very naked Lexa. They had decided to enjoy a picnic by the lake on that beautiful day. Clarke was tracing the tattoo on Lexa's arm, savouring the moment and basking under the sun.

 

They had gotten to know everything about each other for a week now, having been in each other's company and it was already Saturday. They had agreed that Clarke would follow Lexa back to her apartment and live with her forever. If she could live forever.

 

“I’ve never been this happy in a very long time Lexa. It feels right, just being here, alone with someone you could truly love and be with in peace. I still can't believe I'm laying here, being free.” Clarke felt a soft hum come from Lexa, who had fallen asleep earlier under the warm sun.

 

“Well, get used to it. This is how free people live. No boring guards. No hectic schedules. Just basking in the sun and getting tan evenly. Also, no lectures from your annoying mother and having to listen to her campaigns all year long. Sorry, I don't play her stuff on television at my bar.”

 

Clarke chuckles and places a kiss on Lexa's bare chest. Lexa plucked a grape from the plate that she had laid out earlier and gave Clarke a piece, before taking one herself.

 

“You know, you never actually told me your real name.”

 

“Huh…. I assumed I did. Why do you want to know?” Lexa looked at her questioningly.

 

“Oh come on Lex. We've been together a week now. You know me in and out and I know you in an out. So just spill with the name. I want to know my girlfriends beautiful name.” Clarke moved her eyebrows up and down, making Lexa chuckle lightly.

 

“Alexandria Jasmine Woods.” Clarke was staring at Lexa in awe.

 

“Oh my god. Lexa, your name is just….. wow. Beautiful.”

 

“Oh come on. I'm sure yours is much better than mine. Prettier and far more beautiful and loving just like you.” Lexa gives Clarke a wink and kisses her.

 

“Well, I didn't really like mine. It reminds me of my Mother and I hate it.” Clarke's facial expression changes and Lexa immediately cups one side of her face.

 

“Hey. It’s okay. I still think Clarke is a wonderful name. I love it. Just like I love you.”

 

“I know you do. Clarke Abigail Griffin. That's my name. My Mother’s name is Abigail. But people call her Abby. And it kills me every time I have her name in mine. My mother never loved me. She used me. Made me her little toy to use when needed. I never wanted to be a doctor. But she forced me into it. I hate her so much.”

 

Clarke had moved off Lexa and sat up, looking away from Lexa and hiding her face in her hands. She wanted her mother to disappear out of her life forever. She wanted to be free. Free from the rest of her mother’s memories. She wanted it gone. Lexa sat up quickly behind her, and stood up, pulling Clarke up with her. She led the crying blonde in silence to the edge of the lake and Clarke stopped.

 

“Lexa…. What are you doing? You know I can't swim.”

 

“Do you trust me?” Lexa asks, holding her hand out for Clarke to take.

 

“I do.”

 

And Clarke made her way over, taking Lexa's hand as they went further into the water. Clarke's heart began to beat faster, the fear of her drowning was settling into her mind and she was worried. Clarke gripped onto Lexa's hand harder, not wanting the older brunette to let go of her.

 

“Relax Clarke. I won't let you go.”

 

"Lexa, why are we doing this?”

 

Lexa only smiled, swimming backwards and helping Clarke to lean on her as she moved the two of them some ways out from the shore. Lexa placed both of Clarke's arms on her shoulders so that she could keep them both afloat before Clarke leaned in for a kiss. She felt safe in her arms and the safety Lexa had provided was wonderful.

 

“The reason why I made you come into the water was for you to overcome your fear. You were afraid of drowning. But slowly, you let yourself go, you start to feel the comfort and safety of me being around you. You overcame your fear Clarke. And that's what I want you to do. Overcome the fear of your mother. She can no longer hurt you. Touch you. Infiltrate your mind. Your name may hold her name. But it’s you Clarke. You make the decision on your own. You are the only one who can change for the better. You're free. So, take the risks and let yourself free.”

 

Clarke was in tears again. She was really happy. Lexa's words had meant a lot to her. She was encouraging, understanding, loving. She wanted Clarke to learn what it means to be free. Without the fear of having her Mother overshadowing her life anymore. She really loved this woman. A week being with her. A week since she made a run for her life. And that confession of her ex-lover dying in her arms after being raped. No woman should ever have to live through that. No one.

 

"Thank you.” Clarke said as she kissed Lexa again.

 

“Why are you saying thank you to me? I didn't do anything.”

 

“Thank you. For being you. I never met someone such as you. Smart, caring, loving, protective. I love you.” Lexa smiled warmly before placing a kiss on Clarke's lips.

 

“I love you too.”

 

“I really should get my name changed then.” Clarke smiled, tracing her fingers up and down Lexa's back in the water.

 

“Mmmmm that would be a great idea. Really cool.”

 

"Wait!! I can't. If I change my name, my mom could find me. It won't work.” Clarke frowned and slammed her hand into the water.

 

“Or, you could get married to someone and take the last name to change your name. Anybody would do. Legally by law, you could choose to have your spouse name and then just pay to have them change the name to your new one, your mother won't know what hit her.” Clarke laughs and nudges Lexa, water splashing onto her face as she laughs along with her crazy girlfriend.

 

“Marry me.”

 

Lexa immediately stops laughing. Did she just ask me to marry her? Or am I hearing things that I shouldn't be? Is there a ghost in this lake talking to me? Lexa thought to herself.

 

“Did you just….”

 

“Yes I did. By marrying you, I can take your name and my mother would never find out. She thinks I'm dead and that with a name change, no one would recognise me. I'll be Clarke Jasmine Woods.”

 

Lexa was at a loss of words. 4 days ago, she had become this girls Girlfriend. And now she was to be her wife? Lexa was stunned. She never expected this. True she was in love with Clarke. They had spent every minute getting to know each other. And taking the next step into being married, that was a goal of a lifetime. Lexa's life had changed in so many ways, she couldn't comprehend how fast it had changed for her. If she never met Clarke, would she even be here? Would she ever feel this kind of happiness ever? Maybe the gods had something to do with bringing these two lost souls together. Maybe it was divine powers that had mended their souls into one, making each other, each other's soulmates. But Lexa wasn't afraid. Not anymore. Clarke was too kind. Too caring. And she loved every single trait about her.

 

“Yes Clarke. I'll marry you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes Clarke. You were an angel that brought happiness into my life. The best passenger I could ever ask for. Although I said not to pay, you still gave me a tip. Now what are the odds of that?” Lexa smirked, Clarke splashing water at her again and they both laughed at their childishness.

 

“You're such a dork. My dork.”

 

“Your dork.”

 

“I can't believe we are crazy enough to get married.”

 

“Hey, we only live once. YOLO. So, why not? Might as well live life on the crazy side, right?” Lexa laughs and Clarke pushes Lexa down into the water before pulling her back up.

 

“How are you so wise and perfect? Like literally.” Clarke slowly tugged Lexa, wanting to go back to shore and continue on their lunch that they were having.

 

“Maybe you make me wise and perfect. I'm never this loving and nice to anyone who tries to hook up with me. Although my friend and I used to be fuck buddies in college. She's 3 years younger than me so I graduated first and we remained fuck buddies until she met my sister. So yeah. I don't have experience with being nice and romantic.”

 

“Bullshit. You're way too sappy, romantic, your favourite colour is blue and that's the only reason why you like my blue eyes because their blue. Did I say, that right?” They had already reached shore, Lexa grabbing the blanket and wrapping the two of them up together.

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says the person who is talking to you.” Clarke rolled her eyes at a sheepish looking Lexa.

 

“Fine fine. Let's get married then.”

 

“I love you Lexa.”

 

“I love you too Clarke.”

 

“Oh my god!!! I can't believe I'm getting married to you!” Clarke laughs, jumping into Lexa and both of them come crashing down into the blanket.

 

Fits of laughter erupted, making both of them look at each other in the eye. The sun ray's bared down on them, and Lexa who was looking up at Clarke, her green eyes were visible in the bright light, bringing out it's beautiful color. Clarke felt her heart crumble inside, as Lexa's eyes took down each layer until it reached her core. Love and adoration, lust and hunger, stared deep into her. Clarke always knew fairy tales existed. That reality would be better for her one day. That her patience of waiting would pay off. Because the woman below her was her modern-day knight in shining armour. Who gifted her with love despite the barriers that Lexa had built up in her. This was the chance she had always dreamed about. To be able to love freely, to let herself be happy with the things that she could accomplish in life on her own terms. This woman below her was the one who gave her all that. Life hated the both of them in the past. But now, life and fate had given them so much more than that.

 

What her friends would think about her being in this situation right not would amaze her. They would have wished her congratulations, made fun of Lexa and probably have the heart to heart talk as friends. That Clarke deserved every tad bit of happiness. And it was all because of Lexa. Clarke has never this relaxed and loved in years, sore and tired beyond measures from all the sex, and she loved it. She loved it all. Lexa didn't look down on her, didn't call her disgusting or act like homophobic assholes. Lexa was proud of her. Proud of who she was. Proud of her being born that way. She was proud of every inch of Clarke. And Clarke, she would relive this moment in time over and over again. Just staring into emerald eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. How their lips touched, soft and soothing, ridding the world of all its pain with their kiss of love and promises.

 

And to them now, their world was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yalls. So my friend and I are going to be busy this weekend, well cough* cough* were going partying all weekend for my 23rd birthday which is next week Monday, soooooo she won't be updating me a new chapter until next week, so she decided to give you guys some love with a new chapter. Hope you guys love it and she loves you guys and all the comments and kudos. Phew okay I'm done talking now. Bye ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A marriage of surprises.

Sunday came quickly for Clarke and Lexa. Both women were beaming with pride and happiness, for their little escapade of going off the grid had turn into a full-blown love story of the century. After being together for 3 days, they became girlfriends. After a week, they were to be married. Life had pulled them into uncharted territory for they had never experienced something as such ever before in their life. To love someone so deeply in a matter of days would be something taken out of a romantic comedy. Love such as them doesn't exist in real life. If anyone believed it to be true. Things like that don't happen in real life. But theirs did. Love was something that is uncontrollable and that it comes to you when you meet the one who is truly meant for you. You can't create love. It comes to you automatically.

 

And that's what it was for the two of them. Lexa had insisted that they travel out of state, just nearby to L.A, which was actually Las Vegas in Lexa's terms. Nothing could go wrong there. And Lexa being Lexa, she had resources there that could help them and that it would be a great help in ensuring that her Mother wouldn't be able to find her records there. Due to Lexa being in the military, her resources were spread around the country and that if she needed anything, she would know where to go. But Clarke laughed at her for having to go to Vegas, and the best thing about it was the fact that Lexa had some unearthly way of getting them to be married. But there was a more pressing matter at hand in which Clarke brought up on the way over.

 

“Lexa, remember I told you about the thumb drive?”

 

“Yeah. What about it?” Lexa was focused on the road driving, and she glanced at Clarke quickly before turning back to the road.

 

“It can't fall into the wrong hands. And carrying a thumb drive around everywhere we go is risky and people might suspect something since I have no laptop and what not. Plus, it has an encryption security pass that when plugged in, it lets my mum know where we are. I can't afford that.”

 

Lexa smirked and Clarke looked at Lexa wearily.

 

“Babe, what are you thinking?”

 

“Relax Clarke. I got it under control. I have assets and resources. And the people I used to work with will help us.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes babe. Relax. They won't turn you over. Their loyalty lies with me. And therefore, they wouldn’t dare go against you for it means going against me.”

 

Clarke was amazed. This woman had power. She really did. She was smart. Enticing. Brilliant. Clarke thought to herself over and over again. This woman really is an angel brought down from heaven. Who would have thought that someone like Clarke could bump into an Uber driver, who was ex military and had so many connections? Clarke was in luck. If only her father was around to see her being happy now. She knew he was stuck with her mother and she had tight control on him, and that he couldn't make a run like she could.

 

Driving down the road, Lexa took a right turn onto a dark and quiet street whereby sunlight was at a minimum, and Clarke was somehow weary. What is this place? Clarke wondered. At the end of it, there was a door and the street, no wait, alley way was a place to seriously get mugged by if you weren't careful.

 

“Its okay Clarke. No one will harm you here.” Lexa reassured her, when she saw the look of fear form on Clarke's face.

 

They made their way over towards the door, Lexa knocking on the door, and a small opening in the door opened. Eyes were visible, peeking through the whole, eyeing Lexa first before eyeing Clarke.

 

“Password?”

 

Lexa didn't say a word, but she turned her back on those prying eyes, Lexa moved her hair to the side, showing the tattoo on the back of her neck. The door latch snapped out of place behind the door and Lexa covered her neck again, waiting patiently for the door to open.

 

“Welcome back Commander.”

 

A big burly man, most probably a guard or a bouncer, judging by his massive arms and thick neck, had greet Lexa. Clarke wondered why he called her commander. Was she one in the military? For what she remembered, Lexa had told her she was a lieutenant in her squad and she was in charge of her team. Oh well. They walked into the room whereby computers were set up around a round table, each computer had a person using it and Clarke wondered if this was a gaming center. She took back that stupid thought for gaming centers had no guards standing at the door asking for a password. Lexa brought them to a red door, which stood out from the rest of the room, and she knocked 3 times before entering the room and closing it after Clarke had stepped in behind her. Again, computer monitors were placed around the room, and a fairly good looking man was seated in the middle typing furiously away at his keyboard.

 

“Well well well Commander. Nice to see you again. How long has it been?” The man spoke, but eyes never leaving the computer screen.

 

“Its been too long Wick. I need a favour.”

 

“Why is it every time that you show up at my door, you're always asking me for a favour?” Wick stopped typing, and gave Lexa an amused smile.

 

“You know me too good Wick. I help too much.”

 

“And you almost got yourself killed in a IED because of that. Ya crazy woman.” Lexa chuckled as Wick laughed at the joke between them. Clarke didn't find it funny at all. Her future wife to be had almost been blown up by a bomb? What the hell. She would make it a point to talk with her later about it.

 

“So, what can I help you with today?”

 

Lexa looked at Clarke, and she understood what she needed. Unhooking her necklace, Clarke took out the small thumb drive that she kept with her and handed it to Lexa. Lexa passed it to Wick, who was then extremely fascinated by the thing before him.

 

“My wife here, ran into trouble with her mother. Governor Abigail Griffin. That thumb drive contains every dirty little secret that belongs to her. Is there anyway we could transfer the file into something which we could keep and protect. Thumb drive could easily be lost and if it falls into the wrong hands, might as well jump of the bridge.”

 

“First of all, I need to put a firewall and secure connection so that whoever is scanning the frequencies to pick up information from this thing here, and secondly, I can transfer the files into two separate rings. The rings were specifically made by the military government and given to us to use in the service so that information could be stored in it and delivered to higher ups. However, these rings come in pairs. So, no one would notice. Also, one more thing, why not take it to the police?”

 

“We can't. Too risky. My mother has very tight control over the city. And not just that, she has powerful friends that are monitoring the system.” Clarke spoke up this time and he nodded.

 

“Well, I will transfer the file into the rings, but I'll separate the files in half. Which means, half of the information goes into one ring, and the half of the information goes into the other two. And I will encrypt the code that it can both only be opened when both rings are together. If there is only one, then it cannot be open at all.”

 

Clarke let out a sigh of relief. No one would know about the information stored and that her mother would never find out about the information that's stored in the thumb drive. All her mother’s dirty secrets were in her hands now. And they would never get it from her now. Clarke was surprised to say the least that Wick never questioned Lexa about her. He did not question intentions but what he could do to help. He was genuine. And Clarke liked that fact that he was willing to help, even if he could get in trouble for it.

 

“Also, I need one more thing Wick.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I need you to change Clarke's name for her.”

 

Wick looked between Clarke and Lexa before giving her a bright smile.

 

“That can be arranged. No biggy. Documents in the system yet or no?”

 

Lexa shook her head. “No, not yet. We are going to get married today. Then head over to the court tomorrow to get her name changed. In which I need you to monitor the systems to avoid prying eyes from knowing there is a change in her documentation.”

 

Wick gave the thumbs up and smiled, knowing he could do the job without a doubt. So, they waited patiently, Wick had started transferring the files into the rings and Clarke had a brilliant idea of using the rings.

 

“Lexa? We can use the rings for our little wedding.”

 

Lexa looks at Clarke with wide eyes. The rings were supposed to be kept away, hidden away from the eyes of the world and Clarke wanted to use it as their wedding rings.

 

“Clarke, aren't we supposed to hide them away? By using it as wedding rings, people could still get the information off of it Clarke. Its too risky.”

 

“But Lex, if we use it everyday, no one would ever know about it. They would think of it as our wedding rings and that it's just a normal average ring. It will be in our eyes all the time and that it would be safe with us. Easy.”

 

Lexa contemplated it for a moment. Maybe it could work. It was rings anyway. Only military personnel who worked in the security detail sector would know. But the chances were slim to none someone would recognize it.

 

"Well, i guess it wouldn't hurt then. Hell, why not?” Clarke starts giggling and stealing a kiss from Lexa before they collected the rings from Wick.

 

Both woman said their thanks and left the place, jumping into the car and driving off. It had been a 5 hours or less drive to Las Vegas and she remembered a time her friends would joke about her getting married at a place like that someday. How she missed Octavia and Raven. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, or even let them know of what she had done. She was alone now. With Lexa. But they had each other. And no doubt they would get through everything together.

 

But both woman didn't know was that, that very weekend itself would lead to them being discovered by the very ones who loved them, and the news wouldn't be taken too lightly.

* * *

 

 “This is really one crazy way to get married.” Clarke smirked at a weary looking Lexa who was fidgeting away.

 

“Come on Lexa. Once in a lifetime. It would be so fucking cool.”

 

Clarke had thrown in the best idea to get married and Lexa didn't like it at all. Firstly, she was afraid of heights. Secondly, getting married in the air and jumping out of a plane wasn't the type of marriage ceremony she imagined going through. Clarke claimed that their relationship wasn't normal anyway and might as well do something out of the ordinary. They already claimed their encoded rings, and placed it on their ring fingers, now, they were suited up and getting ready to go on a plane.

 

“I’m afraid of heights.” Lexa murmured quietly.

 

“You’re kidding, right? The badass woman who drives a fucking cool Uber ride, who is a hotshot bartender, ex military badass, is afraid of heights?”

 

“Its not funny Clarke.”

 

“Oh it is.” Clarke starts laughing as she stares at Lexa's already pale expression, and irritation showing across her face.

 

“Your such an ass Clarke. Literally. Why couldn't we just get married in a freaking church rather than going all out in Las Vegas, jumping out of a plane after we have said our ‘I do’s’ and falling to our deaths?”

 

“Relax babe. Life should be full of surprises and fun. Its about time we start living life to the fullest.” Clarke pulled Lexa into her arms and kissed her chin.

 

“Okay. I promise after we land on the ground safely, I'll make us a nice dinner, full body massage and luscious sex afterwards. Deal?” Lexa's lips immediately perked up into a smile and Clarke giggled knowing she had reached Lexa's soft spot.

 

“Fine. I'll suck it up for now. Shall we?”

 

Taking Lexa's hand, both woman made their way up into the plane, both their instructors helping them into the plane and shutting the doors. Lexa stared at the ground, her nerves working her up for she was stressed out from the plane escalating higher into the sky. Sure, she had flown in planes when she served in the military, but had always managed to sleep through it without any issues. But this, this was insane.

 

A priest was standing in the middle of the plane, the bible in his hand, being securely tied to the sides to avoid him from swaying to much as he was clearly in his elderly stages. Lexa was fidgeting non-stop, her legs bouncing up and down, making Clarke chuckle to herself. A woman as stone cold as she was from serving in the military, was afraid of heights. Clarke subconsciously placed her hand on Lexa's thigh, letting her know it's alright, and that when the time comes everything will be over soon.

 

“You two are really lucky.” Clarke's instructor, Jackson was his name, spoke up, pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

“Thanks. I am lucky to have her.”

 

“I can see it in your eyes. And hers as well. The way you two look at each other. Its one in a million. It's like your really meant to be. I have never seen such love as the two of you. Really. Congratulations.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Clarke smiled before turning to look over at Lexa. She had her eyes closed, her hands clenched tightly together as they descended towards the sky. Clarke thought to herself, is this really happening? The fact that someone could tell her that she and Lexa had been lucky enough to be married today. Clarke just smiled. Her friends would have deemed her crazy. Marrying a stranger, wait no, not just a stranger anymore. Her wife. In a matter of minutes, they would be saying their vows. If only she could see the look on her mothers face right now. How she had defied her in every way possible. One thing she wasn't honest about to Lexa was that she was somewhat considered her first girlfriend, although she did have crushes on girls, she was never able to be in a relationship with one, and she only had men as her boyfriends that were given to her by her mother. Having friends away from her mother’s eye was a big task itself, to have a relationship was another.

 

But Lexa treated differently. She treated her like she was the most important person in the world. Loved her and took care of her unconditionally. Making her feel the world around her and the wonders that the world had offered beyond her regular routine of being in the medical that she had always hated from the start. Lexa was giving her a fresh start. A new identity with the help of hackers. Damn! That was awesome. She never expected to meet a hacker in real life. Let alone with military secrets. Listening to Lexa's story the other day, she felt her heart swoon even more in love for Lexa. She and her ex lover had stumbled into the wrong place and at the wrong time, destroying what was left of the poor girls heart when she watched her sweetheart die in her arms after being made to watch the one you love being raped right before your eyes.

 

That was something someone could never live through and endure. In fact, it surprised her that Lexa had turned out stable. Most rape victims always had it rough. But then again, she never did ask the brunette about it. She wanted her to come clean with her whenever she was comfortable with it. And she had to respect that space. She knows that the struggle after, coping with the loss and the memories that would definitely still haunt was still on the road to recovery. Or maybe never. Clarke never knew. Only Lexa could make the first step to ask for help. But if she didn't, then, the brunette would be haunted for the rest of her life.

 

“Clarke?” Lexa's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

 

“Yes love?”

 

“Time to go. Let's just get this over with so I can avoid a heart attack in mid air.”

 

“Oh hush. I'm a doctor. You will be fine.”

 

“Right.” Lexa rolled her eyes, her tone sarcastic as ever as they stood up to walk into the middle of the plane, a priest standing and waiting for them.

 

It was going to be the most simplistic wedding of the year. The only witnesses there were Lexa's and Clarke's Instructors and the pilot who was watching from the cockpit and the priest himself. Lexa was driving her mind insane at the thought of her sister and her ex lover, meaning Raven, who was still crushing over her, going awol on her getting married during her two week off the grid escapade. But the outcome of it was way worth more than she could ever ask for. Falling in love with a runaway bride and Ubering a beautiful blonde that came running into her arms was the best damn thing to ever happen.

 

“Okay ladies. This will be a really quick ceremony as I explained to you. Just the exchange of rings, your vows and then to conclude the ceremony with the kiss. Simple enough?”

 

“Understood Father.”

 

“Very well then. Do you have the rings?”

 

Both Clarke and Lexa took out their rings from their fingers, exchanging them in the most simplistic fashion possible. Both Clarke and Lexa held each other’s hands, staring into green and blue before the priest spoke up.

 

“You may now say your vows.”

 

“Alexandria Jasmine Woods, I love you for who you are and I know it was a crazy time for this, but I promise I would spend the rest of my life getting to know you and loving you for all that you are. And I do want to take a leap of faith with you in everything that you do and never will I walk away from you when you are in your darkest hour. I trust you with all my heart and I would never ever doubt you for a second. I love you Lexa. And I’m ready to spend my life of eternity with you.”

 

Lexa felt a tear run down her face. This was her dream that she had shared with Costia. And now, that dream had become a reality for her and Clarke. The girl who crashed into her life with a breath of fresh air. Costia would have wanted her to be happy. And she was going to allow herself that happiness.

 

“Clarke Jasmine Woods, you were an angel that set foot in my car that faithful Sunday, and you were my best passenger in a lifetime. Your heart as pure as gold, your eyes as blue as the ocean, I could never ask for anything more. You aren’t just my friend or my best friend or your girlfriend. I am your wife now as you are mine. And whatever it is, I will stand by your side and fight for you and fight for us until we die of old age or in some post-apocalyptic world. Hell, I don’t know. But I do know is that I will always keep you safe, just like how you set my heart on fire and free to love again. And I Love you Clarke. Stick by my side and I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Clarke cried as she felt the sincerity of Lexa’s words touch her heart. Lexa was a woman worth dying for. And always will be. God brought them together for a reason and Clarke believed it was for them to be with each other.

 

“Now that you have said your vows, do you Alexandria Jasmine Woods take Clarke Jasmine Woods as your lawful wedded wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

“And do you Clarke Jasmine Woods take Alexandria Jasmine Woods as your lawful wedded wife?”

 

“I do.”

 

“By the power invested in me by God, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss.”

 

Lexa and Clarke didn’t wait any longer and crashed their lips into one another. The pilot and the instructors clapped before hooking the two girls up to their harnesses. Lexa’s eyes went wide when the door of the plane opened, and Clarke all but grabbed her wife’s hands.

 

“You will be fine love.” Clarke said as she rubbed her finger on Lexa’s knuckles.

 

“I love you Clarke. Just saying if I die.”

 

“You won’t big baby. I love you too.”

 

And out the plane they went. Lexa screamed at the top of her lungs, and Clarke all but laughed at her wife's features. Lexa was terrified beyond life itself. The trainer behind her smiled.

 

And Clarke, she smiled too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. Its me, the owner of this story. My friend here is crying like a little girl because her computer died and therefore her story updates have been put on hold until she get's one tomorrow. Which is her birthday, and because I use the computed for work, she's sulking big time because she doesn't have one to write her stuff. Anyways, my friend who owns this account has told me all the beautiful comments you guys leave behind and I know I said next week to her, but I decided to update today for you guys. She won't get to read this yet, because I'm forbidding her, but she's so getting wasted tonight. Love you guys and thank you so much for the support. See you guys soon, when my lovely friend here gets her birthday present tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of truth.

The lodge was lit dimly by the light coming from the fireplace, the sounds of pants and soft kisses filled the entire lodge as everything was silent in the room. The lodge was kept cleaned and no clothes were discarded around at all. Clarke was amazed. She was usually a pig when she stayed at her place for she enjoyed pissing her mother off, but all in all, she was just tired from her shifts at the hospital. She never actually enjoyed being a doctor. She was forced to be one and now that she was free, she could live a life of freedom. She could paint all that she wanted, when she wanted, and never grow tired of it. Clarke stifled a moan when she was pulled back out from her thoughts, as Lexa bit into her neck softly, not enough to hurt her. They laid there on the blankets and furs, only covering them from the waist down as Lexa kissed Clarke softly. It was Thursday night, a few days after they had gotten married and life was a bliss. They had been making love for hours to no end, Lexa calling it their honeymoon phase, whereby sex was the only thing gay couples did during honeymoons. They went swimming on Monday after Lexa wasn’t in a horrific coma after jumping out of the plane. Clarke had to practically drag her to a pharmacy and drag her back home to get her to calm her nerves. She almost thought Lexa would have to be admitted to the hospital just to ensure her blood was flowing through her body, and that her paleness was only temporary.

 

After which, Monday they went swimming at the lake and the had sex near the lakes edge, before rolling back into the cold water and laughing. Tuesday was a date down in town, heading to the bowling alley and then to the diner for dinner before heading back home to the lodge for more rounds of sex. They never got tired of it. On Wednesday, they left to go hiking up the trail where the lodge was, holding hands, smiling at each other like the end of the world was at their doorstep. They continued their hike for the day, stopping at a small waterfall with a small lake that housed the water that ran down from the waterfall. Clarke couldn't swim well enough yet and so, Lexa had to throw her over her shoulders for she was still afraid of drowning. Lexa was always taking care of her as they swam before they had sex in the lake.

 

If her sister Anya and Raven saw her now, they would definitely make fun of her for being so whipped in the ass by Clarke, she had to find a chain cutter to cut her loose. It was ridiculous. But Lexa couldn't care less. She had found a home with Clarke and she was happy. She didn't judge her for who she was before or now. Clarke was Clarke. And that's all that mattered to her. Afterwards, they hiked back down back to the lodge, just in time before the sun had set, and they ordered Chinese takeout before again indulging in another round of sex. And here they were on a Thursday night, having spent the day cleaning up and now just relaxing by the fireplace after having three rounds of sex after cleaning up.

 

“You know, I could be content just staying here forever and just rot here.” Clarke smirks before looking at her green-eyed wife who stopped placing kisses and looked up at her.

 

“Well doc, invent a serum that allows humans to live without food and water, then maybe we could lay here forever. Won’t have to buy food or drinks and we won’t have to work. Just have sex all day and make babies.” Lexa smirks before rolling off Clarke and settling herself beside Clarke.

 

“Wow. I think I need to abstract Einstein’s brain from the grave just to do that. Or, we could eat like normal people and then fuck all night and day to make babies. Or I could just take off the condom and we could pump one into you now.” Clarke rolls on top of Lexa and kisses her stomach that had a small budge now from eating and relaxing.

 

“Oh we talking about having kids now are we?”

 

“Why not?” Clarke kisses her stomach again, just below the navel.

 

“Maybe we should slow down first huh? We became girlfriends in a few days of meeting, became wife and wife in a week, and now babies in 9 months? I still have my night shifts to work in the bar and not to mention driving Uber in the day. Carrying a baby will have to wait.”

 

“Or, you and me could switch jobs meaning I drive Uber and you work the bar. We will still see each other in the morning and we could have all the fun we want on off days. Plus, you can take care of our children in the day, while I do night if I drive Uber in the mornings to afternoon.”

 

Lexa thought about it for a moment. It could work. But it was funny that they were doing things no ordinary couple did. They were married for a few days and they were already thinking about kids. She didn’t mind a mini Clarke or her growing in her stomach. How she would cry in future when Clarke kisses her stomach and the thought of them running around the beach with Clarke and herself. Her being all bloated up and Clarke would come home and give her belly a nice rub and a lot of tender loving care.

 

“You serious about this?” Clarke placed another kiss on Lexa’s stomach, causing Lexa to arch her back slightly at the contact.

 

“I mean okay. Not today or tomorrow. Maybe after my mum gets what she deserves and that she is no longer a threat to society then yeah. We can have kids. How about that?”

 

“Mmmmmm that sounds better. I get to keep my beauties for a while then.”

 

Clarke playfully slapped Lexa’s stomach which was covered in hot stuff abs that were clearly beautiful in every way possible. Clarke had seen Lexa’s morning routines whereby she would hang upside down from tree branches and do crunches from it, making Clarke gasp in awe at her fit wife. What made Clarke even more awestruck was the fact that Lexa could do 50 pulls up without stopping and Clarke couldn’t believe her eyes.

 

“So Mrs Griffin Woods, do we leave for your home on Sunday morning or Sunday night?’

 

“Night is fine. We can be back at our place by morning.” Clarke took notice of the words used by Lexa. She had deemed their apartment their home now.

 

“Mmmmm so that means we have all weekend still to make love before heading back to reality. Am I right Mrs Griffin Woods?” Clarke kisses her way up to Lexa slowly, biting at the skin on her stomach before licking the middle valley in between her breast.

 

“Ahhhhhh… definitely Mrs… Griffin Woods.”

 

Lexa arches her back as she felt Clarke’s tongue circle around her nipple, causing Lexa to pool in wetness in between her thighs and leaking out from her already throbbing sex. Clarke used her fingers to twirl Lexa’s nipple in between her delicate fingers, Clarke nipped at her other nipple as she heard the soft whimpers escape her swollen lips. Clarke sucked harder at her nipple, biting it softly before heading back up towards Lexa’s neck. She had left a deep bite mark on her pulse point, leaving Lexa a wreck afterwards and stating that they were mated if one of them had been an alpha and the other an omega if they were wolves. Their lips connected once again, hot breaths colliding to form in their mouths. Clarke slides her tongue into Lexa’s mouth, wrapping it around her lover’s tongue as they shared the warmth and the exchange of saliva’s passing through each other’s mouth. Deep moans escaped into Clarke’s mouth, her hands rubbing Lexa’s breast in circles, sticky hot pre cum dripping from Clarke’s shaft that dripped onto Lexa’s opening.

 

Another bite forms on Lexa’s neck, adding to the other hickies that were still fresh and the those that were already fading from days ago. Clarke trails her hand down in between Lexa’s valleys and down to her stomach where she arched her back further, giving Clarke all the access she needed to taunt and tease Lexa. Lexa was reliving all her sexual fantasies when Clarke kissed her jaw and dragged her tongue downwards to Lexa’s navel, evidently pinning her arms down, making Lexa squirm for Clarke to move further down. Clarke circled her tongue in her navel, sucking the hole with a pop sound coming afterwards. Clarke didn’t move down just yet for she wanted Lexa to suffer first before receiving her rewards. Lexa was growing needy by the moment, moaning in agony to be touched exactly where she wanted it to be.

 

Clarke bit down into Lexa’s skin just below her navel, drawing blood slightly as she heard Lexa curse out in pain but pleasure was still evident in her tone. Lexa was already arching her back higher, Clarke’s hand placed firmly on Lexa’s swollen breasts and she finally decided to give in to Lexa. Spreading her legs wide open, Clarke was brought before Lexa’s soaking and dripping wet sex that chanted away for Clarke’s delicacies to fill her needs. Placing herself in between Lexa’s legs, Clarke dragged her tongue along the outside of Lexa’s sex, causing Lexa to fall back onto the furs, moaning loudly at the contact. Clarke had licked her wife’s sex many times over, but she was renewed with more determination now that they were thinking about having a family together in the future. Kids running around their house, one with blonde hair and green eyes while the other had brown hair and blue eyes. She wanted to have family with Lexa. Her saviour, helper, and lover. Their lives were intertwined and woven together, making them believe again that love was possible in the world they lived in, coming from different backgrounds. We are all different, but the same. A wise song she had listened to once and got her this far for believing in it.

 

Clarke pressed her lips against Lexa's opening, sucking at her clit and driving Lexa up the wall. Her tongue rubbed around her bud, making Lexa pant harder before driving her tongue into Lexa's walls that clenched around her tongue tightly. Clarke knew her wife wanted more, for her tongue was just half of the pleasures she usually gives but she was going to take it slow. She wanted to savour every tiny bit of Lexa before sending her to a blissful high and allowing her wife to merge with the chaos that spreads like wildfire through her veins. Clarke continues circling her tongue around Lexa's little bud, making the brunette moan and squirm, hips bucking before Clarke places her hand by her navel and pushes her back down. They made love with all that they had for each other. Feeling Lexa's walls beginning to cave in, Clarke stuck two of her fingers into the hot wet and sticky walls, curling her fingers around and pumping in and out in a steady motion. Lexa let out an exasperated moan, her eyes beginning to fill with stars as she felt herself slowly drowning in the sensation of her working sex. Her clit that was touched by Clarke's tongue made her giddy with love. She felt herself coming soon. A third finger was added and that’s all it took for Lexa to be driven to the brink of insanity as her cataclysmic orgasm rumbled through her body and veins. She screams with all her might, crashing back down onto the furs as she panted hard, her wife helping her through the motion.

 

Licking all that was left on the outer layer of Lexa's sex, Clarke made her way back up to a still panting Lexa, drawing her in for a kiss so that she may taste all that Clarke had tasted, making her feel the sweetness that her Wife enjoyed all too much. After catching her breath, Clarke traced her wife's jawline, the fire emanating from the fireplace and the light cast a warm glow on Lexa's smooth and tanned skin.

 

“I love you.” Clarke said softly, placing a kiss on Lexa's chest.

 

“I love you too and the sex.”

 

"Dork."

 

“Your dork.”

 

Lexa then takes the opportunity to switch them over, settling herself on top of Clarke, inserting her wife’s thick cock into her still clenched and hot walls, that was filled with enough slick and cum, making Clarke bite her lips as Lexa moved down fully. Lexa moaned again, her cunt filled to the brim, her eyes rolling backwards with her head as she intertwined her fingers with Clarke’s, holding her steady. Lexa started slowly, up and down she went with her breasts jiggling up and down with steady motion, making Clarke groan and moan. The tip of her cock was pulsing, not having used a condom for Lexa had stated it would be okay. The first time they didn’t use a condom and Lexa wasn’t so worried for she was previously on the pill, as what she stated, and countless times after they had always used a condom, therefore, no slip ups or mishaps could happen. Maybe. Speeding up her ministrations, Clarke grips her wife’s hips, Lexa holding onto Clarke’s wrists for support as her own orgasm began to build up, and Clarke was already on the edge. She knew she was so close, but she wanted to wait for Lexa, so that they may come together, and that’s exactly what she wanted. Lexa screamed as her orgasm rippled through her like shockwaves, causing Clarke to scream Lexa’s name out into the room, sweat dripping down both their bodies, thick ropes of cum filling into Lexa. Lexa was on the pill, and she definitely need not worry about anything.

 

Coming down from their high, Lexa shakily moves of Clarke and crashes down beside her, Clarke rolling back over on top and smiled. Lexa panted hard, catching her breath and Clarke found it amusing at times for someone like Lexa to have run out of steam. Clarke giggled softly before closing her eyes and resting her head on her wife's chest. She listened to the steady heartbeats of Lexa's heart, lulling her to sleep. Before she could finally drown herself in deep sleep, the familiar voice of someone she knew woke her up immediately.

 

“OH MY GOD! CLARKE?”

* * *

 

 “Raven would you just shut up for 5 minutes?” Octavia scolded as she grabbed the bag of Cheetos from her.

 

“Oh come on. It's not as if it ain't true. My ex fling and me went into the woods one time to go looking for big foot. Turns out, we found something weird which happens to be a ghost mind you, and I had to drag Lexa back to the lodge.” Raven argued back.

 

“Don't be an ass love. My sister doesn't pass out from seeing a ghost. You got scared by a raccoon and you almost peed in your pants and my Sister had to drag you back to the lodge for she feared being killed by a bear.”

 

Anya was driving down the road, only about 4 miles away from the lodge and the woman had been telling stories about ghosts and old memories they had at the lodge for Indra to hear. The older woman was unamused throughout the entire ride, stating that they were a bunch of children that needed to grow up, especially Raven.

 

"Okay Indra, do you believe in ghosts?”

 

“There are plenty of ghosts up my ass. Care to look for one inside it?”

 

“Yish. I was just asking a question ya know?” Raven throws her hand up in the air.

 

“Well your questions of stupidity annoys me. For an MIT graduate like you, I would have thought you had more brains and balls to talk sensible.” Indra replied with a smirk, causing Anya to laugh hard.

 

“Bitch got burned! Woohoo.” Octavia screams and Raven jumps across to crush her friend in the backseat.

 

“If you two assholes don't stop right now, I swear upon the gods that you two can sleep outside the lodge naked with the ghosts. Got it?” Anya scolds the two friends who immediately stopped and sat back up, Indra moving around and grabbing the bag of Cheetos from Octavia, leaving her mouth wide open in shock.  


“Hey. Look. There’s lights in the lodge.” Raven points and everyone turns to look out the window.

 

Indeed, there was lights from the distance that they were at and they still had to go through the windy road of the path that led up to the lodge. Anya assumed that someone had broken in and was lodging in the place.

 

“What do we do?” Octavia asks, grabbing her binoculars from her duffel bag and staring out the window, her hand leaning on top of Raven’s thigh, elbowing her a couple of times.

 

“Hey! The only one who can touch my thigh is Lexa or Anya.”

 

“Don’t be a dick Rae. The only woman who would go for your pussy is Anya. You however on the other hand, goes for the Woods sister’s pussies. So shut your trap.”

 

Raven made monkey faces at Octavia who purposefully jammed her hand into Raven’s vagina for the sake of annoying her best friend and putting her binoculars away. Indra open’s up the dashboard, taking out a gun and loading it with bullets. A small handgun.

 

“Loaded up?” Anya asks as she pulls into the driveway.

 

“Yup.”

 

But before any of them could speak up about Indra carrying a gun with her, they realized the car that was parked outside belonged to Lexa. Her license plate number was all too familiar. Indra immediately puts the gun back in the dashboard and gets out of the car with the rest of the girls.

 

“So this is where Lexa went off grid to. Damn this girl is in so much trouble.” Raven comments, only to be shot back with a glare from Anya.

 

“Stop being an ass Raven. Maybe Lexa is having some lady fun in there. Let’s quietly sneak in and scare her.” Octavia announces and makes her way to the front door.

 

The four women stood outside the front door, Anya using the keys to unlock the door quietly, not wanting Lexa to hear them walking in. Silently, the prodded their way into the living room space, looking around the lodge for any sign of Lexa. They were surprised by the cleanliness of the place for they would have expected a sex thrashed room since it had been a couple of years before Lexa got laid. They all knew about it anyway. So they looked over at the bedroom area and no one was there. The kitchen was empty, the spare room was empty, and they looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders for only the fireplace was running. Raven makes her way over to the living room couch and gasps in surprise.

 

“OH MY GOD! CLARKE?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. It's me, the writer of this story. My friend here who owns this account has been going through some stuff lately, bad ones, and she apologizes for not updating her other fics. I mean I still do mine but she has been a mess since last week despite her keeping up the happy face for her bday and stuff. So hopefully when she's not feeling so down, she would update again. I'm actually helping to write some stuff for her but of course she's the author of her own stories and hopefully she gets back up soon. Hope you guys like this new chapter, and we are going to have some fun next one since the rest of the gang are in the same room now. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family ties are stronger when they are together.

“OH MY GOD! CLARKE?”

 

Raven was shocked beyond words. Clarke Griffin, her best friend whom Octavia had come to the bar two weeks ago stating she had heard the news that she was dead. Gone from their lives. But how wrong was she. There on the floor, was Clarke. Naked on top of Lexa. Her boss. And not to mention ex sex buddy during her freshman years in college. Octavia comes walking up behind and gasps, immediately covering her eyes. Anya came over as well, eyes wide, mouth open in shock as she stared at the two-naked woman on the floor by the fireplace who were looking back at the rest of them in complete utter shock.

 

“RAVEN?” Clarke gasps in horror, rolling off Lexa and pulling the covers up to cover them both.

 

“LEXA?” Anya hollers at her sister.

 

“ANYA?”

 

“OCTAVIA?”

 

Indra finally appears and gets tired of them calling each other’s names out and not saying anything else. Such children. Indra was rather annoyed at that point of time, clearly not surprised at all by the whole situation and being the adult of the group and so she took charge of the situation.

 

“Okay listen up people. You two naked asses get dressed and at least take a shower. You other three, sit down at the dinner table and shut your mouth until everyone is seated down so that we can all have a decent conversation without killing one another.” Indra stares hard at everyone.

 

“Who made you boss?” Raven argues.

 

“I’m the oldest here and basically the one who is cooking for you lazy asses the next two days. So, get your asses going or you can dig your own grave outside the lodge after I add rat poison to the food. And I suggest you get going. Right now.”

 

Anya, Raven and Octavia made their way over towards the table without saying another word, Clarke and Lexa rushing off towards the bathroom. Indra shook her head. She was going to be listening to the kids arguing and instigating the just naked couple about their whereabouts. After a good 10 minutes, Clarke and Lexa finally emerges from the bathroom and takes a seat at the dining table. Before Indra could even start, Anya jumps the gun. What a way to have an adult conversation about this.

 

“So, is this your way of telling me you went off grid for 1 to 2 weeks? You head to the lodge with Raven and Octavia’s so called friend who was reported to be dead? The senator’s or governor’s daughter who supposedly disappeared without a fucking trace?”

 

“Mind your own business Anya. It is my choice and my choice alone.” Lexa glares at Anya who retaliates by slamming her hands down on the table.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Lex? You disappear whenever you like, saying nothing to us and just doing things on your own? What the hell happened to you? One day you come home the happiest person alive and the next, you come home void of emotions, not bothering to tell me you were in the fucking hospital because I didn’t know where you were. And now, you are with Clarke? What is going on?”

 

Anya was fuming. Lexa was mad. True it was her fault for not telling her about her past and what happened to Costia, and she didn’t want them to feel sorry for her. But now, she had no choice but to spill the beans of that unfaithful night, the one she covered from her sister and friends. But it was her sisters fault too. She had remembered laying in the hospital bed all alone, without a family member by her side for the entire week and came home saying she had been in an accident and wanted to be left alone.

 

“I did what I had to do. She called my Uber and I helped her escape. Done end of story.” Lexa snapped back.

 

“Oh really? Okay. Next time I drive a fucking Uber, I save a stranger’s life. Yeah maybe I could do that. Stop lying! Fuck. Did you and Clarke make a deal for money? Are you in trouble that you need money for paying off someone? What the fuck would Costia think when she finds out your cheating behind her back? Or do you and Costia even still see each other at all huh? She was good for you and what happened between the two of you that she refused to meet the rest of us anymore? You keep fucking lying and holding secrets, god, I wonder if anything you say now even is a fucking truth!”

 

That’s when Anya realised she took it too far. Raven and Octavia watches the two sisters go at each other in silence, clearly shocked to even say anything more or butt in to their argument. Indra said nothing for she knew not to intervene in the sister’s argument whenever they have one. Clarke was stunned. She had been caught by her friends, and naked for a fact. Two, they were still trying to process how she could have been still alive right in front of their faces. But now, she had to wait until the two warring siblings were done arguing.

 

“COSTIA IS DEAD. GONE!” Lexa then slammed her palms onto the table.

 

All four woman were stunned. Anya just looked at Lexa in horror. Clarke kept quiet knowing that Lexa had told her the truth and knowing Lexa, she was a shitty liar.

 

“Lexa…. I ……”

 

“No don't. Don't fucking tell me you are sorry that you didn't know. I was fucking raped in front of the woman I loved by not just 1, but four fucking assholes. They made her watch as I watched her crying for what they did to me. And the last son of a bitch killed her right before my eyes. The night she died, was the night I called you, sitting in the fucking hospital bed, after being fucking stabbed and god, I knew no one was coming when I woke up, with no one else that I could turn to but you. And what did you say to me that night when I called you on the phone? You told me you were busy with Raven and told me to call back tomorrow. And for all those years, you blame me for leaving Costia. You assumed I was the bastard of them all. You blamed me for coming and going for whenever I feel like it. You don't get to tell me what to do with my life anymore because you lost that chance. So, don’t you dare come screaming and hollering at me for being reckless. Because clearly, I keep my promises better than you do. So, don't come and tell me that you care because clearly you haven't earned that from me and I guess you never ever will.”

 

Clarke held Lexa's hand for she feared her wife would let her anger consume her and she would do something that she would definitely regret later if not for Clarke's touch to calm her down. Clarke could see the guilt in both Anya's and Raven’s eyes, knowing that they should have said something or did something that night but were too busy enjoying time for themselves. Clarke felt a slight tinge of anger in her heart, disappointed in her friend who should have at least had the decency to ask Lexa if she was alright. To have at least the sense in her brain to let Anya know that she should have called her sister.

 

“Lex…… I'm sorry. I…”

 

“Save it Anya.”

 

With that, Lexa left the lodge, slamming the door on the way out and getting into the car before driving away into the night.

 

“That was really, I mean, wow.” Octavia broke the silence, causing Indra to kick her under the table. It was an awkward silence between the friends, none knowing what to say or do at that point of time. Indra decided she was going to talk first and get everything straightened out.

 

"You kids really need to sort your shit out. And you Clarke, I know you are considered dead, yet here you are alive. I'm assuming Lexa helped to settle whatever she did to get you off the grid?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Could you tell us everything from top to bottom. We are going to be here for a while since Lexa took off, and she won't be back soon trust me. So, tell us everything.”

 

Clarke hesitates for a moment. How much info was she going to tell them since Lexa wasn't here to talk about it with her. She didn't blame Lexa for walking off, the girl was angry with her sister for ignoring her in the middle of the night where she sat on the hospital bed bleeding to death and saved hours after. Being raped, her lover dying in her arms. It was a lot to take in, in one night. Anya didn't even bother to look up at Clarke, guilt riding on her conscience, Raven somewhat at a loss of words and the only two people looking at her was Indra and Octavia. She was more concerned about Lexa right now but didn’t see the need to go after her yet, for she needed to clear things up with the rest of them.

 

“I'm sorry. I really am. I should have told you guys what I was planning to do. But everything was happening too fast, I couldn't think. My dad packed my bags with cash and on my supposed wedding day that Sunday, and I needed transportation. So, I called an Uber, as what my dad told me to do, which turned out to be Lexa. So, she drove me to the beach and I didn't know what to do, and she came back to help me. So, she set everything up because I wanted to disappear, but when I got there, I didn’t know what to do because I never planned that far ahead and Lexa did everything else, set the shed on fire and she helped me get free. Came here and stayed here the entire 2 weeks.” Indra nodded her head, but she also knew that Clarke was holding back on certain information.

 

“When Bellamy came to the site that day Clarke, he said he was looking for a certain thumb drive. Do you know anything about it?” Octavia asked next. Her brother, the one she hated and never spoke to was looking for certain information for Abby and she was suspicious of it no doubt.

 

“It was destroyed. But Lexa and I, we transferred the documents into our…… rings.” Clarke choked out the last word, earning the attention from everyone at the table.

 

“Your married? To Lexa?” Raven finally had the guts to speak up.

 

“I… we… I wanted to change my name. And… by doing so… we sorta got hitched and I change my name to hers. So, Abby won't find me. Nobody would think to look up my name as that because its under a spouse’s name and so I wouldn’t be found easily.”

 

“Well Clarke. You're lucky Lexa has resources. Being ex military, she is a resourceful one. Let me just introduce myself then. My name is Indra Porter. Used to serve in the army alongside Lexa. And the rings, a really smart move. The commander always knew what to do.” Indra beamed with pride at her leaders work and also her new wife.

 

“She's wonderful indeed.” Clarke muttered quietly.

 

“Did she tell you? About Costia and everything else?” Anya looked up at Clarke, eyes fearing the answer she will receive.

 

“Yes. Look, I'm not saying that what you did was great, but you should have known better. If she was my sister, calling me in the middle of the night, I would have talked to her. Lexa was hurt. And still is. She's broken inside even though she's wonderful on the outside. Spending every second with her, for the past two weeks, I know. She's not looking back in the past. But she does want the future. And I'm sure she sees you in there. She may have kept it quiet for a long time, but nonetheless, if she hated you so Anya, she would have left you a long time ago if she was hell bent of having to hate you Anya. That I know much of. Lexa just needs to heal and I can only do so much to help her, but she’s still sore with you not being there. She loves you Anya. She’s your sister after all.”

 

Anya only nodded her head in understanding.

 

“I think we should all get some sleep. Its been a long night and when Lexa comes back, I'm sure we can all sit down and talk again. Fair enough?” Indra suggested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement before Indra gets up and walks towards the kitchen. Anya gets up next towards the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving the 3 friends sitting there.

 

“Were just happy your alive and well Clarke. We really are. And talk about U-Hauling. Damn girl. You really stepped up your game.” Raven comments wearily but a slight tinge of playfulness in her tone.

 

“Glad to see you too Raven. And you too O. Its been way too long.” Clarke chuckled and they laughed.

 

“Damn Clarke. I wished I was in your place. You have no idea how long we have been pinning over your wife there. Not to mention dipshit here was her fuck buddy in college.”

 

“Oh my god. You mean the girl you so called dated in college was Lexa? You're fucking with me aren't you?” Raven grinned shamefully.

 

“Sorry Clarke. But no hard feelings eh? I mean Lexa was the hottest woman back then when she went to Harvard, and of course our cliques hang out most of the time, so yeah, we got lost in the alcohol and we yeah. You know the rest.” Raven rubbed her neck and stared at the floor before her.

 

“Well I can't be mad at you for sleeping with her. I mean we have really good sex. But uh yeah, this is awkward.”

 

“Fairly awkward. Come on Griffin. Let's all jump into bed. I'm sure your honey bun will be back. We have a lot to talk about in the morning. Like I said, were just glad that your alive and taken care off. Come on let's get some sleep.”

 

“I'm gonna go check on Anya. She hasn't left the bathroom and she's feeling guilty as fuck right now. Same as me. So, Ill join you guys later.” Raven smiles before standing up and making her way towards the bathroom, knocking on the door before entering.

 

Clarke didn't expect the night to turn this sour. Now she was worried about Lexa who had taken off into the night. She was certain Lexa would have gone to town to cool off. Probably have a drink or two. Oh shit. She's going to drown herself in alcohol. Clarke then panicked and grabbed her new phone that she bought and dialled Lexa's number. She tried a couple of times but to no avail. Lexa wasn't picking up. Probably not wanting to deal with her sister right now. Clarke tried a few times more but gave up afterwards. Clarke immediately typed out a message and darted towards the door, ignoring the shouts coming from Octavia and Indra, before jumping into the car and taking off. Indra and Octavia stands at the doorway, clearly in shock and could only huff out in annoyance.

 

“Great. Just great. Now were all stuck out here without any mode of transportation since the two lovebirds disappeared.” Octavia sat down on the ground, throwing a rock she picked up beside her.

 

"Ah well. For one, Clarke must've thought of something and feared for Lexa's safety. Two I know the commander does drink her sorrows away. Three, Clarke will bring her back. So, we just wait. It's going to be a long day tomorrow. Just pray both the Woods sisters can knock some sense into one another.”

 

“Awwww man. They won't fight, now would they? Like they always do? Throw punches until one passes out?”

 

“Oh. They will.”

* * *

 

 Lexa jammed break on the wheels and came to a stop at the side if the road. She was furious with Anya. Who the hell did she think she was, questioning her decisions about her personal life. Lexa remembered back to the day that she was being treated at the hospital for being stabbed and raped, did she even come see her? No. She was too busy working, telling Lexa that she was busy with work and other activities. No, she didn’t even call at all to ask her about her whereabouts. She spent a week in the hospital before heading home, locking herself in her apartment for a month. It was only then did Anya realize she had been absent from the world for a month and went over to her apartment to ask what was wrong.

 

Lexa couldn't understand how selfish her sister had been. She never asked for anything in return, only a listening ear, and that, she was shut off from the rest of the world. Nobody cared. And so, she didn't care about telling Anya, or Raven or Indra about what happened. She buried it deep in her heart and ignored them completely. She went to work, drowning herself in it and just doing what she knows best. She never dated. She never socialized. She went to work, and she went home. She would then continue drinking and drowning her sorrows in alcohol until she finally decided to drive for Uber so that she could have extra cash to buy cigarettes and alcohol. That was her life. That's how she lived. Despite her being rich with cash, she used it as an excuse to rid herself of the pain.

 

But when Clarke crashed into her world. Everything changed. She was happier. She felt more alive than anything she had ever experienced in her life. She was complete being with Clarke. She didn't know what sort of forces of nature were at play, but she knew that Clarke was the one for her. She had let herself feel again and she wasn't going to do something stupid and get herself drunk. That's when her phone vibrated and Lexa checked her message that was actually sent by Clarke.

 

‘ _Babe love, please come home. Let's talk all of this out together. I'm coming for you okay love? Just stay where you are and I'll find you. I'll always find you. Please love. Stay where you are and wait for me.’_

 

So, Lexa exited her car and walked to the nearby barrier that was overlooking the view of a big lake and she immediately started punching the bricks of the barrier. She couldn't wait for Clarke. No, she could. But she just had to let her feelings out before Clarke sees the mess that she is. How weak she is for showing her emotions. She kept going and going, until her knuckles bled but she didn't stop. She couldn't feel the pain. Why had the world have to be so cruel? She didn't need pity from others. She just needed to let herself feel. She has been keeping her feelings and secrets bottled up for so long, she couldn't handle the wave of emotions spilling out from her now. She continued crying and crying, punching and punching to no end. She didn't even hear the car that came to her rescue stop behind her.

 

She only felt pure anger, and she couldn't stop.

* * *

 

 Clarke cursed herself for not thinking sooner of following Lexa out the door. She stayed behind to talk to her friends and Lexa's sister and friend, she totally forgot about her hurting wife. She cursed again for being so slow to see the issue. Now she was afraid to deal with a drunk Lexa. She didn't know what to expect. If Lexa was drunk, could she be aggressive? Or maybe quiet? Or would she be hollering vulgarities and hit her? She didn't know. All she could do was pray for the best.

 

Just as she was about to speed up around a bend when she saw the flashing lights of a car and Clarke recognised the license plate number, she then knew Lexa had received her message. But what shocked her was the fact that Lexa was letting off steam by punching the brick barrier. She could clearly see blood on the walls from the light shining in her direction and Clarke made haste, parking the car in front of Lexa's before jumping out of the car.

 

“Lexa stop baby please.” Lexa didn't even notice she was there.

 

“Lexa babe… please stop. You're hurting yourself.”

 

Lexa still ignored her and Clarke didn't have a choice but to grab Lexa by the shoulders. Lexa continued to thrash around but Clarke gripped onto her shoulders more firmly, making the older brunette be aware of her presence. Then she stopped. Lexa stopped going at the wall and cried. Clarke moved her hands down slowly to wrap her arms around Lexa's waist tightly before her wife gave way in her arms and they dropped to the floor. Lexa had given way, leaning her head back into Clarke's shoulders as she continued to sob and cry. Clarke placed soft loving kisses on her head as Lexa cried.

 

“It’s okay baby. I got you. I got you.” Clarke held her tightly, stroking her hair as she continued to chant the same words over and over again.

 

Clarke could understand why. As a doctor, patients who had been raped still have the memories lingering in their minds and that it could be a psychological trauma that a victim of rape resides in themselves. They would create this outer shell that is void of emotions and that the pain and suffering they feel on the inside is contained by this outer shell. Once the shell is broken, only then will the victim break down and seek comfort from whatever they can find. And Clarke was Lexa's comfort and pillar now.

 

“I'm… sorry… Clarke.”

 

“Shhhhhh its okay baby. It's okay. Shhhhh…” Clarke allowed her all the time she needed even if they had to sit there for hours. Clarke would never let go. Everyone has a breaking point in their life and this was Lexa's. She could still see the guilt-ridden face of Anya's, staring back at Lexa with no words to comprehend the given information to her face. Their family had been broken for far too long. And they needed to work on repairing the rift that was created by them.

 

“I'm sorry I'm such a mess.” Lexa choked out, her voice hoarse from the crying and screaming before Clarke came.

 

“It's okay love. It's okay. We need to clean your hands up Lexa. It's bleeding bad okay baby? Let's get you cleaned up.”

 

Clarke now had another issue. Two people. Two cars. She cursed herself for not asking someone else to tag along so that another could drive the car. Nonetheless, they had to leave a car behind. She just hoped nobody stops to break into the car and drive it away. Then they would be screwed. But then again, there was only one road to the lodge and she doubted that anyone else who drive by up here except them. So, it was safe to say that it was safe. Clarke pulled Lexa up with her, the brunette having gone limp in her arms from the wave of emotions that was still currently flooding her and she had to wrap her arms tighter around Lexa so as to not allow her to fall. Slowly getting Lexa to walk, they made their way over to the car and Clarke carried Lexa onto the trunk side of the car and left the crying brunette alone while Clarke searched in the other car for a first aid kit. True enough, her friends had packed one and she made her way back to Lexa

 

“Babe? This is going to hurt okay? Try and stay still alright?”

 

Lexa could only nod. Clarke took the water bottle that was in the car and placed it on a rag that sure as hell belonged to Raven and she began to wipe the blood off of Lexa's knuckles. Clarke was shocked by the brutal force Lexa had used to punch the brick barrier for her skin was torn open, a little bit more and she was sure she would see the bones protruding from the skin. What surprised Clarke even more was that when she applied the antiseptic cream onto Lexa's bloodied hands, she didn't even flinch. It was as if she was accustomed to the pain. Clarke made it point to keep it in mind for future references just in case. Once cleaned and wrapped up perfectly, Clarke cupped Lexa's cheeks and brought it up so that she could look Lexa in the eye.

 

“Hey.” Clarke cooed.

 

Lexa was unmoving and still, her eyes looking down before slowly drifting back upwards, her red eyes of pain slowly registering Clarke’s blue eyes before she spoke.

 

“Hey.”

 

“I know it’s a lot for you Lexa. Especially having to say things to Anya out of anger. But she is your family. And you two need to talk it out. Trust me Lexa. It will feel so much better. Let her in. Let her understand you. Don’t push away the only family you have left. And that is your sister.”

 

Lexa sighed. “I don’t know if I can talk to her Clarke. I spent a week in the hospital. No one came. To top it off, Costia’s parents blamed me for their daughter’s death. Came home, only to have Anya lecturing me about taking off for a week without letting them know. I don’t know if I can handle it.” Lexa cries again, and Clarke immediately wipes the tears away from further cascading down her soft beautiful face.

 

“Maybe just start off slow. Just the two of you, sit down and talk and everything would be okay. If it doesn’t, I’ll skin her alive. Scouts promise.” Lexa giggled softly, Clarke having made sense in her words. At least she wasn’t emotionally numb now.

 

“I guess we could try.”

 

“Now that’s my girl. Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So I know those of you have read it before had expressed that you guys didn't want it to turn out this way, but I got some of my friends to read it and we actually discussed how to make it work, so we stuck with the original way of them getting into a fight with some modifications and such. Hope you guys love it anyway and definitely comment on it like you guys do. As for a quick update on Lishah, she seems to be writing somewhat, and she is hopefully getting better since I saw her typing away so hopefully her stories would have an update soon :) Thanks guys for your patience.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a small bit of forgiveness is all it takes.

“God I’m such a failure. My own sister was going through so much and all I could do was scream and holler at her.” Anya placed her head on the table while Indra moved around the kitchen, making dinner for them.

 

“Of all the years I’ve known Lexa, I must say, she is really broken. But also, those broken pieces of herself are being mended by your blonde sister in law.” Indra shoved a glass of wine towards Anya, who took a gulp before looking at the cutting board in front of her.

 

“I just feel like she doesn’t trust me. Or us friends. Then here she goes and marries Clarke, tells her everything about her life and she couldn’t even tell us? I mean what is with her to do such a thing? What was she thinking?”

 

“Maybe Anya, instead of blaming Lexa for all the wrongs she’s done, look at the right things she did. She loves Clarke and I can see it in her eyes. She went all out for her and in return, Clarke takes care of her broken heart. How many times have Lexa jumped the gun for us Anya? Everyone deserves happiness. I know Raven gives you shit about her and Lexa having a history. But who was the one who led you to the woman you love now? It was your own sister. Raven doesn’t love her like she loves you. And you Anya, sit down and talk to her. Don’t bite back at her words. Listen. And understand. Lexa has never done anything wrong in her life. And ever broken soul needs love to mend them back together. She wants her family, her sister, back. I'm not saying the bond between the two of you can be fixed immediately now, but I can guarantee that at least Lexa is willing to try and make things right with you.”

 

Anya nods her head. Thank the gods for a boss of a woman. She was wise and she was the only one who could knock some sense into anyone’s brain. Just then, the front doors opened, Anya’s eyes immediately turned to see Clarke walking through the front door, and walking behind slowly, was her sister. Anya’s heart broke ever more when she saw her sister’s bandaged hands and she understood why. Lexa had a part of her whereby she would let her anger out by punching walls or anything that she could find to release her anger and pain. She wasn’t surprised for Anya had remembered seeing the red cuts on her wrists during her time at home in the apartment, and no doubt this was one of the ways Lexa had taken her frustrations out.

 

“Anya?” Clarke called out to her and Anya stood up and walked over immediately. Lexa was still standing in near the door and she looked over at her, eyes peeled to the floor.

 

“Yeah Clarke?”

 

“Talk to her. She’s willing to listen. And she wants to make things right with you. So go outside and talk. Please?”

 

“Okay.” Anya gripped Clarke’s shoulders in thanks, before leaving towards her sister, standing there vulnerable for the world to see.

 

Raven, Octavia and Indra peeked their heads out from around a wall, looking to see what would happen, only for Clarke to glare at them for being nosey. Lexa opened the front door, motioning for Anya to go out, so that they could have a conversation without the rest of the world looking.

 

“Do you think they will kill each other?” Raven breaks the silence.

 

“You better hope not Rae. If my wife dies, your head is mine.”

* * *

 

 Standing out in the driveway, Anya sits down on the steps, her eyes looking directly at Lexa, whose expression was void of emotions just like she always looked like when around friends and family.

 

“Lexa… I want to apologize. For everything.” Anya begins.

 

“I don’t want you to apologize to me just because you knew what happened.” Lexa’s voice was ice cold and her eyes had shown anger again.

 

“I know. And I don’t expect you to forgive me. I should have asked you what happened that night. I should’ve been there for you. But I wasn’t a good sister and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all those years you suffered alone. Instead of asking you, I screamed and hollered at you and I didn’t know what to do because you were drifting away from everyone. I…”

 

“Anya stop.” Lexa snaps at her sister who immediately sighs, letting her frustrations simmer down. “Anya, I don’t blame you for everything. I just… I just wished you would have come that week when I didn’t come home. It hurt yes. And it still hurts now that no one came to my bed when it happened. But the past is the past. We make mistakes. And I get it. So please stop apologizing. Shit happens. We move on and don’t repeat our mistakes. I just need you to understand that I do love Clarke. I really do. And nothing you say is going to stop me from not loving her.”

 

“And I approve of her being with you Lexa.” That took Lexa off guard. Her sister had never once approved of something so easily without a fight. And here she was saying she approved of her marriage with Clarke.

 

“You what?”

 

“I said I approve. If it’s you being happy again, then it’s definitely with Clarke. You wouldn’t have married her for no fuck reason, right?” Lexa chuckled and caused Anya to laugh slightly as well.

 

“Very well then. Look Anya, I want us to be okay again. I can’t forgive you so soon. I just… I can't just forgive you just like that. Clarke suggested that I go for therapy when we get back, to help me heal and I will go for my sake. But I want to make it right. I want us to be okay.”

 

“Then we will be. I’ll try my best to be there. Be the sister that was supposed to look out for you. We will be okay. I know action speaks louder than words, and I don't deserve your forgiveness and I understand. But I'll try to be better. And I will never stop trying.”

With that, the two-sister’s embraced each other in a hug, one that they both have missed for a very very long time. They knew they were going to be okay.

 

In time.

* * *

 

 Clarke sat in the living room with her two best friends staring at her, clearly unsure of where to even begin with her crazy story. Indra was busy in the kitchen, cooking up a storm for the smell radiating from the kitchen made her stomach churn. Turning her attention back to her friends, Clarke sighed before opening her mouth to talk.

 

“Look guys… I’m sorry for not telling you both anything. I was so busy with my dad, trying to get out of my mother’s grasp, I totally ignored you guys. I wanted to let you guys know, but everything was going so fast and then I met Lexa and things just got to what it is.” Raven tapped her finger on her chin, thinking about the words that were threatening to leave her mouth.

 

“Jesus Clarke… you know how painful it is to hear from Octavia that you were fucking dead? Okay I may not be in the secret service shit or whatever but still… O comes into the bar looking sad as fuck and hell the two of us cried, only to come all the way out here to get away from all the problems and we find you here with my boss, not to mention she was my fuck buddy back in college.”

 

Clarke’s jaw dropped immediately. Her thoughts ran back towards the time where Raven was always out late during their college days, saying she met this hot looking brunette who happens to be her fuck buddy during the days when Clarke was dating some woman who was only a friend with benefits kind of girl. Well not exactly dating for her mother never allowed it but she knew the woman loved her no doubt. Raven sat there looking guilty as hell, clearly ashamed of the whole situation.

 

“I’m sorry Raven. I wanted tell you two… but my dad told me not to tell anyone. And Lexa… I don’t know why, but she… she was different. And I feel bad for dragging her into the mess made by me. She helped me get a life. She was just this one beautiful creature that came to my rescue and I can’t thank her enough for it.”

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised. Lexa is a smart woman. Resourceful. If you’re making a getaway, she is the woman to call.” Octavia finally speaks up, letting Clarke know that she is listening and wanting to understand her.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Look Clarke… I’m not supposed to disclose any information. But as your friend, and Lexa’s, she was a great soldier. A fucking good one. The things she’s done, not even a person like me could do. But she… Lexa, she is the top of the top. I’m just saying that she must really like you that she would go through all that she did to help you go off radar.”

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

“Duuuuh of course Griffin. Your banging the commander. Not to mention marrying her. Shit if only life was that cool as yours.” Clarke sighed at the comment, clearly her life was worse than Raven’s and Octavia’s at the moment.

 

“Look Clarke, were just glad you’re still alive okay? But next time give us a heads up first? I know your mom threatened us once when you were around, asking us to back off and we literally had to sneak you out to meet up at least once or twice, but a heads up would be good.”

 

“Yeah I will O. I’m sorry Raven. I’m sorry O. Are we still friends?” Clarke bit her lips and her two friends jumped across to crush her in a big hug.

 

Clarke remembered the days when it was only the three of them having fun, going out and just being them, thinking about the future that they always wanted. Octavia always wanted to be an agent, Raven had the brains of a genius but ended up as a bartender working for Lexa. She ended up as a doctor because of her mother, but she still wanted to do her art as she always dreamed about. Just then, the main door of the lodge swings open, making the girls stop and turn to look over at the door. Lexa and Anya walked in, both looking exhausted but clearly, they looked better. They looked more at peace with each other than anything else. Indra pokes her head out of the kitchen, a cigarette in her mouth, nodding her head at Lexa before nodding at Anya and returning to the kitchen.

 

“So you two kiss and make out already? Or do you need more time to screw each other’s brains out more?” Raven jokes, only to receive a slap across the head from Clarke.

 

“Watch your mouth with my wife Raven. Or you would be wishing you hadn’t met me at all. My surgical kit is in the room if you mind.”

 

“Fuck Clarke. That sadistic shit again.” Octavia scoots of the couch along with Raven, Clarke opening her arms and opening and closing her fists like a small child for Lexa to come and sit in her embrace, Anya making her way over to Raven.

 

“This place smell like sex sis. Did you do it in every room?” Anya smirks at her sister, only to receive a glare.

 

“If I remember correctly, I walked in on you and Raven fucking in my apartment, starting from my kitchen counter to the guest bedroom then to your room and the rest of god knows where. You were smart enough to avoid my room.”

 

“Eh hello, we didn’t fuck in every room available. We did it in our room only.”

 

“Sure. Keep denying. I wash the fucking bedsheets Anya. I know.” Lexa huffs, only for Clarke to place a soft kiss on her shoulder blades after she removed her jacket when coming in the door. Octavia rolls her eyes and gets up to leave for the kitchen, wanting to see if Indra needed help, only to be shooed back out.

 

“So, when do you guys go back home?” Clarke asks, knowing that Lexa needed to head back too, for she was needed back for her job.

 

“Monday morning. Then we can head to work at night. Indra and O has Monday off, including Anya. So yeah. What about you Lex? Coming back to work or no?” 

 

“Yeah yeah. I’ll work the night shift with you.”

 

“Dinner ready ladies!” Indra hollers from the kitchen and they get up to head into the kitchen, the table set up with plates and a big bowl of Chicken Alfredo pasta. It looked extremely delicious. Indra was truly the master chef of her own restaurant. She was great with her work and the flavors she used was incredible. The girls piled around the dining room, their eyes glued to the noodles and Octavia tried to steal a piece of chicken, only to have Indra smack her hands.

 

“Touch the food and my foot goes up your ass.”

 

Lexa snorts, her laughter dying to spill out, Anya and Raven snickering devilishly at the side before Indra puts out her cigarette in the ash tray.

 

“You know… Indra… smoking causes lung cancer and your life span decreases by 10 years from a normal average human being?” Clarke speaks up, only for Indra to scoff at her.

 

“I live life to the fullest blondie. Meaning cigarettes are involved with booze. Dig it or leave it.”

 

Octavia shakes her head in annoyance, Raven all but laughed, Anya smacks her palms against her forehead and Lexa just smirks.

 

“So question is now, are you two really in love with each other? I mean all of us here are wondering if you two decided to get hitched for a reason or that you guys actually want to spend the rest of your life together? It’s not that we have a problem. We just find it all too fast.”

 

“Yet here you are sitting here asking us the dumbest of questions when clearly all of you are not okay with it. First of all, the two of us have considered a lot of things. We have talked it out and we have settled a lot of things. I believe the CIA is looking for the thumb drive am I right?”

 

Octavia drops her jaw in surprise.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I know everything O. You think I didn’t know you read my file? Then you should have known that is was part of The Black Ops program. We know everything. I just kept my mouth shut. The file you saw was only part of what I did during those four years. With that said, the thumb drive is lost in the fire. Your bosses aren’t exactly the type of people I would put my trust into. As a friend, I suggest sticking your nose out of my details.”

 

“But… how do you know all this? I mean you’ve been out of the service for how long now? How is it you still get by with knowing everything?” A haunted look passes across Lexa’s face. There were things that she had done. Secrets so deep, that too much information let loose into the world would send it ablaze.

 

“Like I said O, don’t stick your nose where it doesn’t belong. But other than that, I do love Clarke for who she is and nothing more or nothing less. And I promise I'll keep her safe.” Octavia nods her head, Anya smirks at the side, taking a piece of breadstick and chowing down.

 

“What about you Clarkey? Do you love her?”

 

“I do.” Clarke said stated immediately. She really did love Lexa. She was the only kind soul in the world that had offered to help her despite the problems her mother will throw at them. But she highly doubted that will be an issue anymore. Since Lexa’s hands were clearly hurt, she definitely took the job of feeding her wife who was happy to be fed.

 

“Are you certain? Because the last time you told the person you loved them, the girl burnt down her own bar because you dumped her.” Octavia received a smack across the head from Indra, who took out her cigarette from her mouth.

 

“That idiot burnt down my bar. Not her bar.” Anya all but smacked her palms against her head.

 

“Please tell me you didn't date Niylah?”

 

“Oh fuck off you guys. We were just sex buddies okay? You fucked with Lexa in college! Had I known my wife was that hot back then, hell I would have not dated Niylah at all. We were friends with benefits at the time okay?”

 

"Ah there we go! You dated Niylah. There's a difference between fuck buddies and dating Clarke.” Raven always enjoyed a fight and she would go to the ends of the earth to win that argument.

 

“Zip it Raven. You claimed to the whole seniors gathering in your drunken stupor I was your girlfriend. And you told the whole world that I had vagina piercings in which I didn't have.”

 

“Did not. You still had sex with me afterwards.”

 

“I did not. You hollered body shots, and you did it on me, before I had to protect your sorry ass from three guys who wanted a good time with you and ended up when we got back to my room, you tied me to the bed and screwed me senseless asshole. I had to call Anya with my toes. And It was torture. Luckily, my relationship with you ended right there and then.”

 

Raven was at a loss of words. Clarke wanted so bad to comment that Raven Reyes, sarcastic queen, had lost to Lexa. Holy shit. That was the greatest thing ever.

 

"Can we just skip this bullshit and just accept everything for it is? Because I came here this weekend for a holiday getaway and not to listen to you idiots having relationship problems. Blondie’s alive. Fantastic. Lexa's married. Wonderful. Nobody died. That's great. You people happy enough?”

 

“Yes Chef.” The 5-woman said in unison as They sighed and groaned before Indra starts distributing the food on each other's plates.

 

“So…”

 

“Raven just shut up and eat.”

 

“Jesus.”

* * *

 

 After dinner, the girls decided they were going skinny dipping in the lake, Clarke and Lexa clamping their mouth shut for they didn't want Raven to have a field day with the fact that they had sex on the shore, in the water, and everywhere else. Indra opted out and took residence on a chair outside the lodge, her pack of cigarettes on standby as she watched the girls run towards the lake, Raven carrying a bottle of vodka along. If drinking was involved, it was definitely Raven’s crazy ideas of games.

 

“Alright ladies… we have here, a bottle of Vodka. It is still full, and we are going to play some games. It's called striptease shot.”

 

“What kind of dumb game is that Raven? Never heard of it before.” Clarke says, clearly amused by the name.

 

“I created it. Out of my brain. Okay so, this is how it works. It is for us to get to know each other better, since Anya doesn't know Clarke well. And Lexa, it’s for you to get to know Clarke as well. So, we will ask each other a question and if the person doesn't answer the question, they take a shot and take off a piece of clothing. And I know the person just to start with. Lexa.”

 

“Why me? The fact that Clarke and I spent our last two weeks here, it’s safe to say we know each other in and out. Maybe perhaps with O.” Lexa sighs.

 

“Because your mysterious. In fact, I think most of us here don't know you that well.” Octavia points out and Lexa rolls her eyes and groans, accepting that her friends did have a point.

 

“Okay. Who wants to ask Lexa a question first?”

 

“Me. Since I'm still the bigger sister here.” Anya smirks, and passes the bottle to Lexa to be placed on standby. “2 years ago, you stayed overnight at my place after we went out to drink, woke up in the morning, my clothes were missing and never to be seen again. What did you do with it?”

 

Lexa's eyes went wide in horror. She remembered that night as clear as day when they didn't have enough cash for a cab and for the dumbest of ways, she managed to strip Anya down to nothing and sell her clothes to whom she didn't remember and they earned quite a sum of cash. Her dress was branded too. Dior. Anya was earning quite the sum of money even though she is the executive chef for Indra. So, Lexa didn't want to tell and she took a mouthful of Vodka before taking her t-shirt off.

 

“Was it really that bad Lexa?” Octavia eyes her skeptically.

 

“Trust me. Some memories were meant to be locked away.”

 

“It was my favorite dress Lexa. You asshole.” Anya flips Lexa the finger and Lexa all but rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

 

“Next up. We have Clarke. Lexa, you get to ask a question.” Raven takes the bottle from Lexa and passes it to Clarke.

 

“There was a plush toy that Raven took from me in college, claiming that I her so called girlfriend had given to her. Did you know what happened to it?”

 

"Whoa. You mean the big teddy bear that can't even fit through the doorway?” Lexa turns her head to Raven who raises her hands in the air, feigning not knowing.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Uh well, if I recall, Raven was drunk and she told me the bear needed a home. So, we couldn't get It through the door and ended up I gave it to the homeless kids shelter down the street from the university. It's in good graces Lex.”

 

“Fair enough. You're up, Raven.”

 

“Okay Clarke. Hit me with your best shot.” Raven was overly cocky and she expected Clarke to go easy on her.

 

“Okay, why did you sleep with Lexa and didn't tell me or introduce me to her? I mean I am your best friend. You never told me my future wife would be this hot. So why didn't I get to meet her at all?” Anya, Octavia and Lexa snorted loudly, Raven having lost her voice all of a sudden at the question.

 

“I… uh… liked Lexa then cause she… was hot … and I wanted to be the one to… you know… marry her one day?”

 

“Oh Jesus this is good.” Anya smirks and Lexa shakes her head amusingly.

 

“Do you still have feelings for her?” Jealousy taking over Clarke.

 

"Okay guys... we were supposed to be bonding here? Not asking each other where our items disappeared to. Indra expects us all back home in one piece or she will bury us in the backyard which is just dirt and soil.” Octavia muses before taking the bottle to drink and handing it to Anya, who then passes it to Lexa, who was downing the liquid profusely.

 

“Jesus Lexa. You wanting to get drunk or something?”

 

“Need something stiff because tonight is going to be a long night with you assholes. At least I want to forget we even had this dumb game and me or anyone of you doing something stupid. Not to mention my hands are incapable right now to do anything at all.”

 

“Well you don't need hands to fuck Clarke…” Raven murmurs quietly.

 

“Babe? Then what if we have sex? Are you going to forget that?” Clarke pouts at her wife, who smiles back and forming a toothy grin before moving over to kiss her.

 

“Nope. I won't ever forget that part no matter what or even if I'm drunk beyond return.” Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa, moving over to push Lexa down on the ground and straddling her hips, moving down to capture her lips again.

 

“Fuck. That escalated quickly. Anya… O… let's go swim and ignore these two disgusting creatures. I don’t know if I rather prefer them to be married or unmarried. God.” Raven stands up to snap a picture of the two making out and tonguing each other.

 

“I have to admit though, my sister and your best friend looks fucking disgustingly good together. Like seriously.”

 

“Eh I stand by Anya's point of view. They do look good together after all. I say I approve of their marriage.”

 

“Eh what the hell. My sister is happy. I approve too.” Anya shrugs her shoulders and smiles. She had a lot to do in order for Lexa to completely forgive her, but this was a start.

 

“Well, I hate to say this, but my ex fling has finally grown up and found the love of her life. I'm happy for her. Awwwww…” Raven places her hand over her heart only for Lexa to flip her the finger in the midst of her make out session with Clarke.

 

It was going to be a very long weekend indeed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So, I decided to let them have fun, but of course, Anya and Lexa will be having more talks next chapter, Indra will be a big mama bear and Octavia's girlfriend will show up at the lodge. Yes! Luna. And I know some of you had expressed to me a poly relationship. So it will be interesting for me to do for I have never written anything like that before, and Lishah herself will be coming onboard with me to write it. She seems to be doing good now and hopefully we can see where this road goes. Hope you guys enjoy it. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has arrived.

“I fucking hate hangovers. Why did we fucking drink last night?”

Raven walks into the kitchen, eyes hanging, hands scratching her butt as she walked in on Indra starting on breakfast. If looks could kill, Raven would be dead by now with her unhygienic hands touching the counter top that Indra had wiped down. Being with the young hormonal adults, she could only sigh and move along, hoping that Clarke and Lexa didn’t have sex on the counter top that she cooked at. It would be gross.

“Because all of you are idiots. I found Octavia in my sleeping bag this morning and it wasn’t pretty.” Indra states with a bit of disgust her tone. Most probably seeing something she was not supposed to see.

“What did she do?” Raven had a playful glint in her eyes, wanting to know every dirty little secret.

“I was asleep, she crawled up on me, hugged me, cried, said that she missed her girlfriend Luna who should be here later as what she said, tried to kiss me before passing out and snuggling up to me. It was hell.” Indra states simply.

Raven smirks, seeming to get a kick out that situation.

“Looks like O has the hots for you too. Tell me, do you have feelings for her too?” Raven was so digging herself an early grave.

“If you insist that you are deaf, then so be it. I already said that you idiots are gross beyond worlds, and I still have no clue why I even bothered to come along with a bunch of hormonal teenagers who won’t grow up.”

“Who are hormonal teenagers?”

“LUNA!” Raven exclaims before running over and hugging her friend.

Luna Floukru, age 26, thick hair that looks like a fern bush, tanned skin, soft looking eyes and a muscled toned body, walked into the kitchen with a bag full of Starbucks coffee, smiled at Raven. She was fairly beautiful, with a smile that can catch any woman’s attention, and her soft stride was flamboyant. Indra perked up and eyebrow at the woman, no doubt she was a fair maiden for Octavia.

“Hello little bird. Where is my lazy girlfriend? She sent me a drunk text last night with the address to this place and I came over straight away.”

“Your lazy girlfriend disturbs my sleep that’s what.” Indra snapped, placing the pancakes on a plate.

“Nothing new for her. So, what’s the thing going on with our dear darling Commander of the Bar? I got a flurry of messages from Octavia in her drunken stupor, saying that Lexa got married?” Luna raises and eyebrow sheepishly, passing a black coffee each over to Indra and Raven.

“Oh, it’s the bombs. Lexi Loo decides to go off grid for two weeks, which is typical of her when she needs space, so she was working Uber two weeks ago on a Sunday, and here she comes picking up a runaway bride which happens to be our best friend Clarke whom they both have never crossed paths before. Clarke gets into trouble with Mama Bear Griffin, and takes off into Lexa’s Uber. Next thing led to another, the two idiots got hitched and are practically the sappiest couple alive.” Luna laughs as Raven spoke excitedly about her friends.

“And of course, my sister hates me still.” It was Anya’s turn to enter the kitchen, yawning away with her eyes that were still puffy and red.

“Jesus. What happened to you?” Luna asks, eyeing her friend in worry.

“Talks and bullshit walks last night. So yeah. That’s what happened. And a little hitting and fighting from time to time. So yeah. That’s what happened when you get too fucking drunk. Did you bring any coffee Luna?” Anya moves over to the island, dragging a chair out and plopping her but down immediately.

“Well, I always bring coffee for you lazy butts. So, what is the deal with Lexa getting married again? Raven was slurring her words too much, and my girlfriend apparently sent me a video saying she was going to rape Indra, in which I apologize beforehand, and of course I missed out of the fun.”

“I did not try to rape Indra, Lu. I simply wanted to jump on her and scare her.” It was Octavia’s turn to stumble in the kitchen.

“Is anyone here not hungover? Well besides Indra of course.” Luna muses, and Anya all but shoots her an amusing look.

“Lexa and Clarke are the only two who seems to be doing great.”

“Serves you right. I told you not to drink so much last night, but noooo. As a doctor, you people never ever heed my warnings. I’m surprised you idiots haven’t died from alcohol poisoning. Ain’t that right love?” Clarke walks into the kitchen, receiving a round of groans.

“I'll be damned. You must be Clarke Griffin. Nice to meet you.” Luna sticks her hand out for Clarke to shake, and Lexa smiles from behind as she makes her way into the kitchen.

“Pleasure is mine. And you must be Luna. Octavia’s lovely girlfriend.”

“Definitely. Heard a number of great things about you Clarke. Don't go breaking your wife's heart now. Or we won't win the bet on her being the first one to stay married forever.” Luna shoots Clarke a wink, and Octavia glides over to her girlfriend.

The kitchen was bustling and hustling with the girls, Luna being told the story from top to bottom, and the only reaction that everyone got out of her was a smile to her face and the shakes of her head. She found their story amusing, and no doubt, this was the funniest story ever known to mankind. Luna was always the laid-back woman, and she accepted everything under the sun with her friends. But if someone crosses the line with her, hell has no place neither does heaven when it comes to Luna's wrath. Clarke felt comfortable now that everyone had accepted her along with Lexa, and that their marriage to one another wasn't shunned upon. The only problem now was that the two sisters were barely even making small talk despite the incident that happened last night. Maybe because they were drinking that they trusted each other enough to have fun and put the past behind. But now, it seems to have taking a full 360-degree swing. They weren't even looking each other in the face, and it's either they were standing as far apart as possible, or, they had their backs facing towards each other.

Raven saw it too, and she gave Clarke the look to let it go, seeing that this was something that they had no control over. Lexa and Luna sailed smoothly into their conversation, leaving Octavia to disturb Indra and her cooking, Anya and Raven were talking to Clarke, and making arrangements for Clarke in terms of work. Raven had offered to find her a spot to do her paintings, which is close by to the bar, and Lexa could stop by from time to time to check up on her if need be. Lexa had glanced over a couple of times, prompting Luna to bring Lexa out of the kitchen and towards the back of the cabin.

“In all the years I’ve known you, you finally picked a good one. I just wished Costia was still around to see how happy you are again.” Luna smiled, placing a hand on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Yeah. She would have knocked some sense into me, telling me not to let an opportunity pass me by. But’s she’s special Luna. She’s… I don’t know. Different.”

“That’s what true soulmates are meant to do to you. The fact that you feel that way for her, and she feels the same way for you in a short period of time, that my friend, is what I call true love. She seems good for you. Just be careful of the people who are out looking for her. They will stop at nothing until they get what they want.” Luna warns.

“You’re not supposed to be snooping around Lu. I specifically told you not to go into the system. Octavia may know of your doings, but she doesn’t know about me snooping around with your leads that you had years ago.” Lexa dead pans her friend, making Luna stare out into the distance.

“It was risky of you to send that tiny bit of information to me from Wick when you decided to get hitched. But Clarke really did cash in on every fucking dirty secret there is to know about our government. Send that in, and everything will come crashing down. This isn’t something you can handle on your own Lexa. These people will destroy you and Clarke once they get that opening chance.”

“I know Luna. I promised to protect her. And I do sincerely love her. She makes me happy.” Lexa smiles at thin air, making Luna smile.

“Then be happy with her. Just make sure you don’t dig yourself an early grave commander. Becca specifically told us to keep on the down low even when we walked out on her. Indra has been doing it, I have, and you just stirred up a storm. I know you did love Costia and what happened then was the shittiest thing that could’ve happened. But Becca isn’t going to take things lightly when she finds out of your wife’s involvement with the government. Especially her mother. We may have left the program years ago, but that doesn’t mean she won’t step in if she thinks your compromising things.”

“She knows I’m done with it. She had her time with us. But she doesn’t own me. Neither the rest of us.” Lexa turns back to look at Luna with hard eyes.

“Just promise me, that you would forget it and move on? Just be happy with Clarke?” Luna pleads with her eyes, her hand wrapping tightly around Lexa’s wrist.

“Alright. But if things get out of hand… she damn well be prepared for hell to rain down on her. And I mean it.”

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Clarke watches her friends wrestle in the living room, Anya laying her full weight down on Luna, and Raven decides to jump on top of the two of them. Octavia was trying her best to control her laughter, but was failing at it, Indra was reading a cook book, perhaps trying to figure out what to make for dinner, and Lexa, Lexa was looking adorable as ever. She was only in a white tank top, her grey sweatpants, her hair pushed to the side and falling down her shoulders, her tongue sticking out slightly as she tries to make a next move on the chess board. Clarke smirked, knowing she was well on her way to making Lexa lose. She had her glasses on, and Clarke could literally get Lexa to strip naked right there and then, take her on the kitchen table fuck her senseless. But she had other intentions in mind that she wanted to do to her, but she would save it for now.

“Checkmate.”

“Whaaaaat?” Clarke was disbelief.

Checking the board again, Clarke then realized her mistake, and Lexa dominated her with a smirk on her face, making Clarke groan. “Relax baby. It’s all about strategy.”

“No way. This is the third time you made me think I was winning, and you literally dominated me. Not fair.” Clarke pouts, making the rest to the group look over at them.

“Yet I never complained about how you dominate me in bed. Sooooo, all is fair in love and war my love.” Lexa smirks again, and the rest of their friends wanted to throw up on each other. It was grossly cute, they really couldn't handle it.

“We are so not talking about our sex life here.” Clarke whispers a warning, making the whole room eye them before moving slowly towards them.

“Care to share some details there commander? Juicy fruit gum details?” Raven was on the floor, looking up at Lexa, wiggling her eyebrows, clearly more interested in the conversation that was happening between Clarke and Lexa.

“Yeah sure. You know the spot you three are wrestling on?” Lexa smiles innocently.

“Yeah why?”

“Clarke and I had wild sex there, our juices sipped into the floorboards, and we haven’t even mopped or wiped it down since we did the deed. Oh, and also, it was swimming in our juices. How nice of you guys to rub your sweat on the ground too.”

Clarke clamps her mouth shut, knowing the laughter that was going to come out would spoil the joke, and Luna all but scurried off, Raven turned green, and Anya all but looked at the floor before looking back at herself, close to throwing up. Indra sat from across, looking up from the cook book, smirking at the lot, seeing how childish they could be, and definitely wanted to make fun of them even further.

“Okay that’s it. I’m so getting back at you for this Lex.” Anya groans, getting up off the ground to look at Lexa who never even spared her a glance.

“Sure. You never could beat me.” Lexa dead pans her sister, clearly not wanting to talk to her anymore.

“Bullshit. Pick up your staff and see how you fare outside.”

Everyone in the room kept quiet. Clarke then realized this was the point where the two sisters will go at each other. She got that story out of Raven and Indra, who had mentioned when the sisters were at odds with each other, they would head outside and take it out on each other. Lexa on the other hand, takes it as a challenge, despite them having talked it out the night before, they haven’t exactly been on the forgiving terms. Lexa wasn’t one to let up so soon, and she was one to never back down from a fight. Seeing that Anya wasn't backing down either, Indra shakes her head and continues through her cookbook, Luna smacks her hand lightly, giving her the look as to why she wasn't stepping in. Indra could only roll her eyes and ignore the rest of them.

“You never could beat me Anya. Never.” Lexa pushes on.

“So… pick up the staff and let's take a hike outside.” Anya threatens before walking away, heading outside to the small shed at the side.

“Lexa?” Clarke walks over to grip her shoulders.

“I'll be fine love. We need to do this. It's a tradition of ours that we do when shit hits the fan between us.” Lexa spoke with coldness in her tone, making Clarke cringe. This wasn't the soft loving Lexa she knew. This was a woman out to kill for what happened between herself and Anya.

“Please… becareful. I don't like the idea of you getting beat up more than you already have been.” Clarke looks down at Lexa's wrapped up knuckles, and Lexa looked at it at the same time.

“I'll try.”

Lexa places a soft kiss on Clarke's lips before turning to walk outside in search of Anya, who started a fight she knew she wouldn't win. Indra knew all too well how ferocious Lexa could get, and Anya was only good in deflecting her sisters blows, which would eventually make Lexa frustrated and start lashing her anger out. That was how Anya managed to get Lexa to talk, to fully accept that she was going to be okay, and that she wanted Lexa to let herself feel. Not saying she didn't have emotions, but because she wanted Lexa to let her anger be unleashed on Anya, in order for both of them to forgive each other and be able to be a family again.

Raven came over to Clarke, placing a hand on her shoulder to let her know everything will be okay, and that she had seen them as such before, both of them would walk away feeling so much better. Octavia and Luna came over to her as well, telling her that it was going to be okay, and that she would be experiencing first hand how they would settle their emotions of each other. It wasn't the best of ways, but it would be a stepping stone for Lexa to forgive her sister. They walked over as group to the windows, pulling the curtains open and looking out as Lexa stood there, in the middle of the yard, her staff in hand, and Anya was staring at her sister from her spot just a ways away from Lexa. Indra couldn't even be bothered, knowing her friend would be alright, and she made her way to the kitchen to dig out ingredients that she needed for dinner later. Clarke wished Indra wouldn't be so cold, but then again, if she didn't care for her friends, she would literally ignore them and probably won't even cook for them. Luna and Octavia seemed to have taken a liking to Indra, and there were glances exchanged between each other that she noticed, and she assumed there was something more to them than they let up.

It wasn't her business however to ask since she barely knew Luna and Indra. But she was more concerned about her wife outside. “They will be fine Clarke.” Octavia draws her out from her thoughts.

“I know Rae. I just hope they can settle whatever it is between them for good.”

“They will. Just give them time. Anya will lose whichever way because Lexa has all that rage in her. But she won't kill Anya. She just needs to release the pent up tension. She doesn't show it with anyone of us, but she does show her vulnerability with you. Because she loves you. So just let her go.” Luna explains, and Clarke could only nod.

“I know. And that's why I love her so.”

Clarke stares out the window again, and when the staff came down on her wife, Clarke's eyes went wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So yes there are alot of secrets going around and i will definitely write it out on everyone's past and how and why they have let out information as such with each other. Sorry for a late update. I'm getting ready to head off to China for a month or two for work. So I apologise before hand that if updates will be slow. Lishah will still update her stories since she's working on a new one too and hopefully when i get the time, I'll send her a new chapter to update on my behalf. Hope you guys like it and be patient yeah :)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates every Sunday peeps ;)


End file.
